Healing Old Wounds
by LoveBackwards
Summary: After Manten's death, Hiten is left scarred physically and emotionally.Somehow, he survives, and he learns that it's Abi who saved him. Their past relations made her learn not to trust. Will he be healed and be able to convince her he cares? AbixHiten
1. The End?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Hiten lay motionless in the puddle of crimson liquid that was his blood. With clouded vision, he looked up to the hanyou that had slain his brother.

Inuyasha, the half-demon he was stupid enough to underestimate. He should've killed him when he had the chance…but he didn't. He wanted to 'toy' with him. Maybe if he killed him right away, Manten would've lived.

His cold, scarlet eyes stared into the hanyou's golden orbs and he watched as Inuyasha frowned at him. He sheathed Tessaiga, nodded in acknowledgement and walked away.

That was the ultimate mockery. Was he not worth finishing off? Hiten was too smart to be grateful for something like that. He knew it wasn't that Inuyasha wanted him to live or that he knew he would, what he did know was that the thunder youkai would drown in his own blood. He would die where he lay. And Hiten hated that.

He opened his mouth. He wanted to warn him, maybe even call him a coward for not killing him himself, but he couldn't. When he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. He would say just about anything for Inuyasha to come back and slay him. He had to be worth something, even if it was killing. He wasn't worthless. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to convince the hanyou or himself.

His throat went dry and his breaths became deep and uneven. He tried to maintain his breathing to slow down his flow of blood but soon gave up. What was the point? A few extra minutes of life? It wasn't worth it. Manten was gone and now there was nobody left to truly care for him. Nobody would ever miss him.

He devoured any women that could've possibly cared for him and he was barely there for Souten to care about him and he blamed himself. It was his fault.

If he would've paid closer attention to Inuyasha, Manten might still be alive. If he'd been at least a little kinder, Manten would've known how much he meant to him. But he wasn't. He wasn't careful or caring and now he was realizing the mistakes he had made. He turned his head to the side and stared at the ground blankly.

A nauseating sensation overcame him and he coughed up his own blood. He still didn't move his body, he couldn't, so the blood just poured from his mouth.

He gagged on it. He felt so weak. He felt his skin become drenched with blood, but there was nothing he could do about it. His whole body…at this point, just breathing hurt. He felt so weak and vulnerable. The pain across his wounded chest was almost unbearable. He hissed in pain as he attempted to clutch the ground beneath him, but his fingers were trembling beyond his control.

He heard voices. He couldn't turn his head again, that took too much energy, but he recognized from whom the voices came from. Somehow, the fox and the girl survived his attack and were arguing with the half-breed about something. Then it stopped.

The voices that once passed through his ears were blocked out and replaced by a high-pitched ringing sound. His whole body went numb and he felt no pain now. Was this the end? Had he finally reached death? He almost hoped so. His eyes slowly became lidded and he smirked to himself. It was a good life, and the only thing he would ever change about it was the way he treated his brother. He would see him, now, though. In hell. He would see his brother and would make up for what he did…somehow.

His eyes finally closed and everything went black. This was the end. It had to be…

XXX

**I had this conversation with BewilderedLoca more than once...AbixHiten...that's my shit! I needed to dedicate a whole fic to them! ^_^**

**Haha, brief much? The next chapter goes a lot more into their relationship, this was just like...a prologue? Maybe...I dunno. Of course he lives, though! Please review, next couple chappies are already written so the more reviews, the quicker the updates!**


	2. Painful Memory

"Manten?" Hiten moaned in pain as he stirred. He slowly opened his tired eyes. Why did he feel pain? Did he not die?

Every muscle in his body ached with unreasonable pain. His head throbbed and he felt nauseous again. He looked down to himself.

He was in a small room with wooden floors and walls. All his armor on his torso was removed. His chest and both arms were bare and his navy blue, loose-fitting pants were stained with blood.

He took notice that he had been bandaged, though. From his right shoulder to his stomach was covered. He saw that his blood had already stained through the bandages, though.

He needed to know where he was. To find out who saved him and why they did. Something told him it wasn't a good reason he was alive. He sat himself up and hissed in pain. When he finally got to sitting position, he hunched over and held his wound.

He slowly swung one leg over the edge of the bed and took in a deep breath before swinging his second over. He sat like that for a few minutes, with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He took in sharp breaths, revealing how tired his body was. He could barely sit up. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

He slowly pushed his arms below him on the bed until he got to a standing position. He felt his knees buckle and growled in his throat as he stumbled into a wall. He held himself against it and tried to ignore the pain. He pushed himself off the wall and attempted to stand. He failed miserably and fell to his knees.

He grunted and held himself up with shaky arms. All this pain was due to a stupid half-breed. He would not let it prevent him from moving on, though. He was stronger than that worthless mutt. He got to his feet again and this time, balanced himself against the wall.

He hunched over to cover his wound with his arm and used the other to hold himself up against the wall. He limped out of the room and walked down the hall.

Maybe Souten had found him. Maybe she brought him here and…he mentally slapped himself.

His sister was less than half his height and weight, how would she bring him here? He reached a third room and couldn't convince himself to go on. He let his knees hit the ground, but made sure his face didn't get that far. Whoever found and saved him wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him that weak. He leaned his back against the wall and took in more deep breaths.

He sat up and his knees were bent so they stuck up. He still had one arm wrapped around his wounded stomach and used the other arm to wipe the cold sweat away from his hairline. He felt like he had the chills, but at the same time, he was sweating.

"You're up." He darted his eyes to the direction he heard the feminine voice. His brows knotted together when he watched the girl approach him. "Its ok…I just want to help you." She put her hands up in defense and he snarled. She was taken back, but continued to slowly walk up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked in a raspy voice. He was thankful to be able to speak, even if barely, but it still burned his already dry throat.

"Huh?" She stood in front of him.

"Who. Are." He went to continue but ended up hissing in pain and clenching his jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to disappear.

"You don't remember…that hurts." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"A-Abi?" He mumbled and looked up with clouded vision. "Why are you…here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to help the bastard that screwed me over?" She scoffed and kneeled in front of him. He grunted and gave her a glare as terrifying as he could, though in his condition, it was barely enough to scare a child. "Don't be stupid…let me help you." She sighed.

"I don't need your…_help_." Hiten said the last word as if it were venom on his tongue. How he hated the term 'help'.

"You haven't changed in the least." She glared and he snarled.

"If what I did was so awful…why do you feel the need to assist me." In his mind, assist sounded better than help.

"You would've died if I hadn't helped you."

"Maybe I wanted to die." He retorted. "What do I have to live for?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry…about Manten…" She looked to her lap and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

He still tasted his brother's blood on his tongue. He regretted acting on impulse. His emotions tended to get the better of him…and most of the time, his emotions were negative. Anger and rage…but when Manten died…he felt worthlessness and sadness. He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts and hopefully, the tears.

"It wasn't your fault…" He whispered. "It was mine." He looked away.

"Hiten…don't blame yourself." She jumped when he snapped his neck to glare at her.

"You weren't there so you have no right to judge the…" He gasped as the pain across his chest returned.

"Sh…" She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly helped him to his feet. He hissed in pain as he slowly tried to keep up with her pace. She sat him on the bed and frowned. "You'll be alright…"

"Whatever." He glared through the corner of his eyes.

"Stay put…I'll get a bath ready." She whispered and he nodded. She sighed and got up. He watched her leave and buried his face in his palms. A muffled scream came out and he held his now throbbing head.

What had he done to deserve this?

His thoughts were interrupted when Abi re-entered the room.

"Come on." She helped him up again but he gently pushed her aside and tried to walk on his own. He held his hand against the wall for support and stripped his pants before he collapsed again. She held his side and he slowly got in the bath.

"I still don't understand why you're here." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Just relax…" She stroked his bangs and he subconsciously leaned his face into her palm. She bit her bottom lip and pulled away. He was at a loss of blood and probably in his own twisted depression…she wouldn't get too attached. She smiled as she walked out and he looked as though he were asleep.

-

_She smiled as she awoke in his arms. The sun rose and he groaned._

"_Good morning…" She whispered. _

"_Morning…" He playfully kissed the back of her neck and heard her giggle._

_He had let her live for months now and had spent most of his time with her. He didn't understand why he hadn't devoured her yet, but he was happy she cared for him. She rolled on her side and faced him._

_She brushed his bangs aside delicately and he smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist._

"_Quick fix?" He whispered and she rolled her eyes._

"_I'm exhausted." She replied and he nodded. He softly kissed her neck again and she wrapped her arms around his. He crawled on top of her and smiled down as he looked into her scarlet eyes. _

"_I'll wait..." He smirked. He claimed her neck and trailed his lips to her shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he positioned himself. "I waited long enough." He snickered._

"_I…love you…" She whispered and he stopped moving completely. "Hiten?" He pulled away and went to get off the bed quickly, but being as tangled as he was in the sheets, he fell off the bed completely. _

"_I…" He slipped on his loose navy blue pants and frowned. "You should leave." He stared blankly at her._

"_What?" She pulled the sheet up to cover her exposed chest._

"_I just…it was good while it lasted…" He shrugged. He had never really ended a relationship of any sort before. Unless eating them counted. But he didn't really want to kill her…that just confused him even more._

"_It was good while it lasted?" She repeated angrily and slid her clothes back on._

"_Yeah…" He shrugged and sat down in his chair against the wall. "I just…I can't do a commitment…"_

"_Oh…so you won't commit but you'll fuck me every chance you get?" Her brows knotted together._

_  
"No well…yeah…maybe…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I just…you'll get hurt…I don't know if I _can_ love you in return…" He looked up to her and she slapped him across the face._

_His temper boiled and he grabbed her wrists roughly. She struggled until her circulation was nearly cut off._

"_You should be grateful I'm not fucking killing you!" He yelled through his teeth and she glared._

"_I said I love you and you said to leave…want me to be happy?" She growled._

"_I want you to leave…you were here for one thing and it's your own fault for not realizing that!" He yelled loudly now and saw her tears become visible but never fall._

"_I hate you."_

"Good, then you won't come back." He snarled and revealed his fangs. She yanked her arms away and he watched her leave. 

_He wanted to go after her…but he couldn't. It simply wasn't in his nature. He despised women…but why did she seem to mean so much?_

-

"Ah!" His back shot up and the water sloshed around him. He frantically scanned his surroundings and remembered he had fallen asleep.

It was just a dream. A dream of a bad memory…when she left. Or when he forced her to.

"What?" Abi ran in and frowned. He was gripping the edges of the bathtub and groaning in pain. She kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She jumped when he grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arms around her.

He was still soaked and in the bath and she sat outside but he held her as closely as he could.

"I'm sorry…do not leave…" He whispered and she just returned his embrace, unsure as of what else she could do.

-

**Of course he's fucked up in the head…I'm trying to write off how I think Hiten would react…its hard because they did show his anger in the series but he broke down kinda sorta when Manten died. Anyways, review and let me know what you think! ^_^**


	3. Things Left Unsaid

She had just finished re-bandaging him and he stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his back on the bed.

"I wrote to Souten…to let her know you were alright…I said once you were better you would be back…" She whispered and sat beside him. He just nodded. "I didn't tell her about…Manten…" She added and heard a small grunt escape his throat. "And…"

"Just stop…" He turned his head to face her and she nodded. He closed his eyes again and lips twisted into a downward frown.

"It's ok to talk about it…" She mumbled. She watched his chest rise and fall with each deep breath. His hands folded across his stomach. She cautiously brought her hand to his and his eyes snapped open at the contact. He pulled away and glared at her.

"There is nothing to talk about." He rolled to his side and faced his back to her.

"What about before? When you asked me not to leave you?" She asked and he felt his face get hot.

"It was…I…I was delirious." He stammered.

"If you were delirious, you wouldn't remember." She rolled her eyes.

"Well…I was." He mumbled an argument.

"I won't leave right away if you don't want me to…" She looked to her lap.

"But you're leaving either way?" He asked with his back still to her.

"Yes." She answered confidently and heard him sigh.

"Then just leave now…what difference does it make?"

"You can heal properly if I help you…"

"That's all you want? To heal me?" He asked in disbelief.

"What did you expect? Me to jump into your arms? Hiten…what happened then…" She blushed.

"You said you loved me." He rolled back over to face her.

"It was more…lust, I believe. You said you couldn't love in turn so…after some thought…"

"So you lied to me?" His brows knotted together.

"Don't turn this all on me, you basically told me I was your bed warmer!" She challenged and he growled.

"I only didn't want to hurt you." He said under his breath.

"So you told me I was a toy and to leave? You don't think tat hurt?" She crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and held her nose high.

She jumped when she opened her eyes. He was on all fours and eye level with her, his face was barely an inch from hers.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. She looked into his sympathetic eyes.

"No, Hiten…that was then…now I'm just going to help you get better…" She gently pushed his shoulders back until he was sitting. He gave her a confused stare and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"But you care." He argued in a calm tone.

"Hiten, don't start."

"I lost my brother, my dignity, my right to call myself a demon…but I haven't lost you." His expression hardened.

"Yes, you did, and it was your own fault." She snarled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Don't lecture me." He glared.

"Don't grab me!" She pulled her arm away and he squeezed tighter. He went to wrap his arm around her waist but lost his balance and fell on her. He panted as she tried to push him off.

"Ah! Stop." He winced as she touched his stomach. He rested his head sideways on her chest and she blushed. "Just…stop…" He rested with his body between her legs and slipped one hand under her back and held his arm around her waist. With his free hand, he grabbed hers and laced his fingers with hers.

"Hiten…" She mumbled.

"Just stop..." He nuzzled into her chest and her face got red. Instead of struggling like her mind told her, she stroked his hair with her free hand. It was no longer twisted in a braid; it was wavy and spread over his back. "I'm sorry…"

"Sh…" She whispered.

-

She stared at the ceiling for hours as he slept. She held his hand tightly with her own and continued running her fingers through his black hair. He stirred and she looked down.

"Are you up?"

"Mphh…" He groaned and turned his head to the other side.

"Hiten…" She gently shook his good shoulder.

"Manten…" He murmured and she frowned. She let the back of her head hit the pillow again and gasped when she felt his hands squeeze her thighs. Her back shot up and she instinctively kicked him.

She then realized he was holding himself up and not necessarily 'groping' her. She blushed at her stupidity and kneeled beside him.

"Get away from me you psychopathic bitch." He tried to shake her off.

"I'm sorry…I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"You thought what?" He asked as his breaths grew sharp.

"N-nothing…" She looked to the ground out of shame.

"Answer me, woman." He glared again,

"I have a name." Her tone got angry.

"And I have a right to know why you fucking kicked me in the face." He challenged.

"I thought…you were…grabbing me…" She looked away. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye and saw him smirking.

"Did you want me to?" He whispered.

"No!" She blurted.

"You sure?" His expression got smugger.

"Positive." She stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. He eased himself to his feet.

"When do you rest?" He sat beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I look at your…you're awake. Like you're always watching over me to make sure I'm aright but…do you take care of yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"Pft, liar…" He mumbled.

"Am not!'

"Take a nap."

"Huh?"

"I want you to…rest." He frowned, hating the way he sounded when he cared.

"Hiten, I'm fine." She whispered. He grabbed her waist and pulled her so she lay beside him. She struggled but stopped when his hold tightened. She leaned into his embrace and felt him kiss the back of her head.

-

It had been a few days now and their conversations only got shorter and more awkward since they both knew she would be leaving soon. It was a little before sunrise and she slept in a chair beside his bed.

He gently lifted her in his arms and tucked her in. He walked to the washroom and glared at his formerly battered body.

Being a demon, his wounds now barely held any pain. His bandages had some dry blood but this time it barely stained through.

He held the end of the bandage around his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. He ripped it off and winced. He continued peeling the cloth off his skin until it was completely removed, now panting from the gasps of pain.

He slowly washed away all the dry blood and growled at himself in the mirror.

A giant scar ran across his chest. The scar of Inuyasha's blade. He brought his fist back and brought it so it shattered the mirror. He cradled his bloody hand and fell to his knees.

Everyday he would face that dreaded scar now.

"Hiten?" Abi walked in. "What did you…?"

"Nothing!" He snapped and she frowned. She crouched beside him and held his palm face up. He snatched his hand away and glared at her. "Don't touch me!" He barked. She frowned.

His health was good physically, but she knew he didn't know how to deal with emotional pain. His mother's loss was hard for him, but he was younger when it happened. His father had lost it there. Hiten suffered beatings and verbal abuse. He killed his father and took control of his valley.

He was cold for a reason and she knew it. Manten told her a lot during her stay, Hiten always kept his dark past hidden. Manten was truly all he had to understand him fully and he would have a difficult time dealing with the loss.

He got to his feet and walked out of the room. She slowly followed him. He used a cloth to quickly bandage his hand and sat at the table.

"Will you be alright with Souten?" She whispered.

"Of course I will!" He shouted.

"You've never taken care of her on your own…" She sat across from him.

"It's not like that matters to you." He huffed. She reached across the table and slowly placed her hand on his uninjured one. He watched her skeptically and then looked back up to meet her gaze.

"It does matter."

"You're like every other woman, a fucking good-for-nothing, lying bitch." He growled. She sighed and stood up. Not wanting to argue.

She expected him to block out any sadness, anger was always in his nature. She would try to get him to let it out but he would claim to be heartless.

He folded his hands on the table and played with his thumbs, trying to distract and amuse himself.

"Here." She placed a cup of tea in front of him and sat across from him. She sat across with her own cup and faintly smiled. She hadn't slept or eaten properly over the past few days, putting his health over hers, and only now was beginning to feel exhausted.

He eyed the cup and slowly lifted it. He sniffed it and scrunched his nose. He shifted his glare to her.

"It's good for you." She assured. He rolled his eyes and drank the whole cup in one swig.

"Happy?" He mocked and she nodded in response. "When are you leaving?" He whispered and looked down to the table.

"I'm not sure…I need to return to my mother soon…" She frowned and he scoffed. "What's funny about that?"

"Your mother hates me…" He smirked. He had only met the giant bird demon once, while he was seeing Abi, and they bumped heads instantly.

"Mhm…" Abi sighed in agreement.

"I should get back to Souten…did she ever write back?" He looked up hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I didn't mean it…" He whispered.

"What?"

"You were more than just…a toy with me….I'm not sure about now, but then I cared for you…" He glanced around the room, avoiding her gaze as he spoke. She nodded. His mood swings irked her, but she could tell that the comment was heartfelt.

"It's alright…" She lied. His last words to her hurt more than anything. She wouldn't get too comfortable with his mood.

"You can go tonight…"

"What about you?" She asked coolly.

"I need some time to think…" He shrugged.

"I could stay a little longer if you'd like…" She mumbled.

"No…it would be pointless." He argued in a calm tone.

"I just…I don't think your stable enough to be alone yet…" She looked back up to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly, obviously taking insult to the comment.

"I mean your brother just died…you haven let out any emotion about it and bottling it up isn't doing you any good." She crossed her arms in hopes of somewhat intimidating him.

"So you think I'm crazy? There's nothing to feel, Abi, it was a loss. It happens and I am no different than any other bastard that lost family!" He shouted.

"He was the only family you had left." She replied quietly. "Souten and you share a bond, but Manten was old enough to understand you."

He opened his mouth to argue but shut it when he realized he had nothing to say.

"What do you plan on doing when I leave?"

"Getting back my jewel shards." He stated bluntly.

"Who stole them?"

"None of your business!" He snarled, truly embarrassed by his defeat to the half-breed.

"If you could not defeat the thief with Manten, what makes you believe you could do it alone?" She asked in disbelief.

"Manten died because I wasn't watching him!" He stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

"Hiten…" She frowned.

"Don't fucking start! What happened happened!" He threw his arms in the air and his nostrils flared as he finished.

"Is that honestly what you tell yourself?" She asked; her tone still calm.

"Fuck you." He stormed out of the room and she rolled her eyes.

-

She entered his room a few hours later and saw him missing. It was near dark now and it began to rain. She looked in the washroom and the sitting room, the kitchen and the small eating area and he was nowhere.

She stepped outside and smiled. He sat on the porch and stared at the sky with amusement. She slowly walked towards him and he jumped when he realized she was right beside him.

"How are you doing?" She crossed her arms, feeling the wind lightly blow against her bare arms.

"Fine." He shrugged. "You can sit." He offered. She nodded and sat beside him. They sat in silence for a short while. She tensed when she felt his arm slip around her waist and shifted her hips away. He let out a sigh of defeat and let go of her.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do…" He looked back up to the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"After you leave…I want to see Souten soon…but…I don't know how to tell her about…you know. She's just so young and…she's never been exposed to what I do and…" His voice trailed off when he realized he was babbling.

"I'm sure you'll be fine…" She half-heartedly smiled.

"Yeah…everything will fall into place I guess…" He shrugged. "What about you? Has your mother married you off yet?" He asked with slight anticipation. He understood she was a princess and that she was supposed to be betrothed at a certain age; she had reached that age shortly after she left him.

"No…I believe she's looking into it soon." She frowned and pulled her knees to her chest. Thunder boomed and she jumped. He snickered to himself and she pushed his shoulder.

"Scared?" He teased.

"No." Her brows knotted together.

"Are you going to? You know…get married?" He frowned, not sure why the subject was so important to him.

"I don't really have a choice…on top of that; I'm not considered 'pure' anymore." She glared at him.

"I didn't force you." He returned her glare and watched her cheeks get red.

"No…but you did use me." She reminded.

"Whatever…" He mumbled. "Are you cold?"

"No." She answered quickly. He smirked.

"You are a terrible liar." He whispered.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are." He faced her.

"Hiten, stop arguing!" She growled.

"Only if you sit with me."

"I am sitting with you." She crossed her arms. He patted the spot directly beside him and she glared.

"Are not." He taunted. She rolled her eyes and crawled beside him.

"Better?" She huffed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so her hip pressed against his.

"Maybe…" He whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked to her lap. "Relax…" He sighed. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled her into her lap. She rested the side of her head on his shoulder and he securely wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Hiten, I can't." She squirmed free of his embrace and stood up.

"You can't what? We were just sitting!" He challenged.

"I just…goodnight." She quickly paced inside and he held his head.

"Damnit!" He groaned through his teeth. He stared back at the sky.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he wouldn't. She didn't want anything to do with him the way he saw it.


	4. Not Worth Talking About

Hiten slowly opened his eyes as the sun hit them. He had fallen asleep outside. He was damp and so was everything around him. He wasn't really ready to go 'confront' her.

He quietly walked inside and tried to spot her. He found her in the sitting room, with her knees pulled to her chest and her head rested on her knees, still out cold. He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down and pulled the blanket above her shoulders. She stirred but remained asleep the whole time.

He brushed her bangs aside and gently kissed her forehead. Then he just smiled down to her. The only time she looked at peace was when she was asleep. Lately, she had been either scolding, lecturing, or taking care of him.

He sighed and walked out of the room. She probably wouldn't be too thrilled if she found out he was watching her in her sleep. He set up a bath for himself and relaxed.

-

Abi grunted and rolled on her side. She looked down at herself. She was in the bedroom now. She sat up and squinted to let her eyes adjust. He walked out of the washroom with his navy blue pants.

"How did I…?" She asked in a dry voice.

"I moved you here this morning…braid my hair." He sat beside her on the edge of the bed with his back faced to her.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

"Please." He rolled his eyes. She quickly twisted his hair into a braid until she reached the end. He laid back and his back rested across her lap.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a bored tone.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" His brows knotted together.

"Nothing." She pushed him off and he sighed.

"Go wash up…"

"What for?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm ready to go home." He watched her frown.

"Hiten…"

"You said you would stay…for Souten." He reminded and she sighed.

"But you want me to stay for you." She crossed her arms.

"No." He answered harshly.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"See, you're the one arguing…" He mumbled.

"You did not just go there." She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I did…you whine, bitch, moan, lecture, yell, complain…" He stopped when he met her angered gaze.

"_But_…" She urged him to continue.

"I forgot where I was going with that." He shrugged and she hit him over the head. "What the hell?" He glared at her.

"Forget it, I'll get you home and then leave." She sighed.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand and she faced him.

"What?" She scrunched her nose.

"Can you…stay? For a little while? Souten always liked you…"

"Yeah when you were around…" She mumbled.

"Hn?"

"Nothing." She sat beside him.

"If you say you don't want to be with me then why are you by my side?" He whispered.

"Because…I just…I would never be able to watch you die…" She frowned and looked down.

"Why?"

"Is that Hiten of the thunder brothers claiming defeat?" She scoffed.

"There are no more thunder brothers…just Hiten…" He grunted. "Fine then." He stood up.

"Fine what?"

"You want to leave, leave. I hate your games."

"What games?"

"You take care of me and say I mean something to do you but you can just walk away like its nothing?"

"It's hard." She mumbled.

"Well you make it look pretty fucking easy." He growled.

"Then I guess I'm almost as convincing as you were when you said it wasn't all about sex." She stood up.

"At least I was honest." He barked and received a hard slap across the face. "You stupid…" He watched tears well up in her eyes. "I didn't mean that…" He whispered. She pushed him and stormed ahead. "Abi…" He groaned.

"Don't fucking touch me." She crossed her arms as he tried to keep up with her.

"Abi…." He mumbled.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She stopped walking and faced him. He frowned as he stared into her hate filled eyes. It was the same way she looked when she left.

He slowly stepped closer to her and she just clenched her fist. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and she went to push him off.

"Sh…" He whispered in her hair before she calmed down.

"I hate you…" She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know…" He sighed.

"What about me?"

"What?" He looked down to her.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I…don't know…" He frowned.

"Well…a lot or a little?"

"I said I don't know!" He shouted and she tensed.

"Calm down…" She whispered. It went from him calming her to her calming him.

"I am calm…" He groaned and went to pull away. She held him tightly. "Let go." He struggled. She frowned but obeyed.

"Let's just…go." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah…"

-

They walked in silence for a few hours before finally reaching the home of the thunder clan.

"Are you…coming in?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"For a short while…" She shrugged and followed him inside. She glanced around the building and smirked. Nothing had changed in her absence.

"Souten!" He called.

"Hiten?" The child's excited voice came from another room. In less than a minute she was there hugging her brother's leg. "I missed you…what's _she_ doing here?" She glared at Abi, who looked down.

"She's staying for a little while." He explained.

"Hiten…" Abi whispered.

"Why?" Souten asked.

"Because I said so." He retorted childishly.

"Where's Manten?" She mumbled.

"He…died…" He frowned.

"He's…"

"Not coming back." Hiten finished and quickly walked by her. A tear streamed down Souten's cheek and Abi crouched in front of her.

"It'll be ok…" She assured. Souten quickly wrapped her arms around Abi's neck and she returned the embrace.

-

"What the hell was that?" Abi walked in Hiten's room. He had been in there for a few hours now.

"What the hell was what?" He snapped.

"You tell her that her brother died and then leave?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever."

"You think avoiding the problem will go away?"

"Just…" His voice trailed off as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Hiten…" She frowned as she delicately brushed his bangs aside.

"Stop touching me!" He slapped her hand away and she frowned.

"Just…if you talk to me about it…"

"So I tell you everything about me and then you leave like nothing? Fuck that." He glared at her through the corner of his eyes.

"It wouldn't be like nothing…" She whispered.

"But you would leave either fucking way!" He threw his arms in the air.

"I don't want to…"

"Then why are you?" He snapped.

"Because it's not like I can just forgive you! I can't pretend you didn't say those awful things to me and I can't act like it didn't fucking hurt!" Tears welled up in her eyes and he frowned.

"Then…fine." He rolled over so his back faced her. He tensed when he felt her chest press against his back and her arm slip around his waist.

She softly kissed his back, between his shoulders, and he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. She rested her head against his back and he stared blankly at the wall across from him.

"There are some things that just aren't worth talking about…" He whispered. She nuzzled into his back and he sighed.


	5. Secret Wishes

Hiten groggily opened his eyes and frowned. His arms were securely wrapped around Abi's shoulder as she peacefully slept. Her arm still held his waist tightly and he couldn't really move…without waking her that was.

He shifted his weight in attempt to get comfortable and frowned when he failed. He tried to slip out of her hold but felt her stir so he decided to stay put. He stared at her. There was nothing else to do.

She looked so calm, almost angelic, when she slept. But he knew waking her was not wise from experience.

She rubbed his chest with one hand and buried her face in as she awoke. His muscles went stiff and he went to finally get off the bed but saw her open her eyes.

"Hiten?" She mumbled. He grabbed her wrists and gently brought her hands off him. He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" She propped herself up on her side on her elbow.

"Did I sleep late?" She yawned. He shrugged.

"Want to get me a bath ready?" He whispered and with his back faced to her, didn't see her brows knot tightly together.

"What do you think I am?"

"A woman…" He mumbled, thinking she didn't hear it. She kicked his lower back and his ass slid to the floor. He got up and glared at her as he hunched over the bed. "What the hell?"

"I'm not fucking spoiling you because you think you're high and mighty." She crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine." She held her nose high and he laid on his back.

"Hiten?" Souten stood in the doorway.

"What?" He groaned.

"Can I…stay in here with you?" She looked to the ground and folded her hands behind her back.

"Why?" He asked and Abi hit his shoulder.

"I…had a bad dream…about Manten…" She mumbled and Abi watched his expression get soft.

"I guess." He sighed. His little sister crawled beside him.

"Why didn't you come last night?"

"Because you were with her." She rested her head against his chest and he frowned. Abi dismissed herself from the room and watched him hold her in a protective manner.

-

A few hours later, Abi checked on the siblings. Souten was sitting on Hiten's lap and talking while her brother looked bored out of his mind.

"I've…prepared a meal…" She quietly interrupted.

"About time." He glared. He stood up and Souten followed him out. She rolled her eyes and followed them. "What is it?" He scrunched his nose as he stared down at the food.

"Eat it or eat nothing." She shrugged.

"You're mean." Souten mumbled. Abi let out a sigh of defeat and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hiten barked. She didn't respond and he rolled his eyes. "Women…" He mumbled. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Souten frowned.

"Stay here." He glared.

-

He found her not long after. She sat in one of the many sitting rooms twirling her hair around her index finger.

"What's your problem?" He asked and she looked up.

"Somebody has spent way too much time with their whores." She glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sat beside her.

"Hiten, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not waiting on you hand and foot and you are not to disrespect me." She demanded harshly.

"Psh, you're in my house." He reminded.

"And I could very easily leave." She argued.

"But you won't…" He mumbled.

"Or what?"

"Don't start!" He shouted.

"Respect me!"

"I've always respected you." HE answered through his teeth.

"Was that before or after you told me I was a sex object?" She challenged.

"Will you ever drop that? I apologized and meant it but you just can't move on!"

"I thought I was going to spend my life with you!" She yelled. His eyes got soft and he felt guilt overcome him. "I…I wanted to stay with you and maybe eventually marry…have a life with you, but apparently you're too good for all that!"

"Abi…" He held his hand out and she scooted away.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"I…it was a while ago, ok? I didn't even know what I wanted." He explained and she huffed. He held her cheek in his palm and she subconsciously leaned in. "Just stay, ok?"

"Hiten."

"I need you right now…I don't think I can deal with Souten on my own and am already about to fucking snap so please? Just for now…" He practically pleaded.

"Nothing will ever become of us, you understand that don't you?"

"Yes…fine, whatever, just….do you forgive me?"

"What for?"

"What I did…you know…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure if I could ever forgive you."

"Why not?" He barked.

"What you said…that hurt more than anything." She glared.

"I've moved on!" He growled.

"Yes, and I'm sure all those nasty sluts love you, don't they, Hiten?" She stood up and he grabbed her wrist.

"That isn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" She felt tears fill her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"That I'm ready to let the past be the past." He frowned.

"You still need to deal with your past." She yanked her wrist from his hold and stood before him.

"No, I need to move on."

"You haven't let out one emotion since…" Her voice trailed off.

"You weren't there…I let out a hell of a lot more than I wanted to in that battle. I fucking broke down." His glare deepened.

"What happened?" She sat in front of him on her knees.

"I…don't want to talk about it." He stood up and left the room. She rolled her eyes. Back to square one.

-

She spent the rest of her day avoiding both the Thunder Siblings. She knew Souten barely trusted her and Hiten would just argue…again.

She stopped when she saw them in Souten's room. He tucked in his little sister and kissed her forehead. She smiled and watched from the doorway.

"Goodnight…" He whispered.

"Night." Souten yawned and nuzzled in the bed. He smiled down to her and jumped when he saw Abi in the doorway. He growled and she covered her mouth to hide her laughter. She followed him outside the room.

"What is your problem? Do you always watch me?" He whispered angrily.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes.

"Then why were you watching?"

"Do you hate it that I saw you actually being kind and caring?" She mocked. He growled but said nothing. "Hah! I'm right!" She childishly poked his chest. He snatched her hand roughly and pulled it away from him.

His grip loosened and his expression relaxed. Her face got red.

"Hiten?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You can…let go of my hand now." She shook her head in the direction where her hand was held up his beside them.

"Right…" He answered, still dazed. He laced their fingers.

"Hiten." She bit her bottom lip. She pulled her hand away and he shook his head to stop his mind from wandering any more than it already had.

"Sorry." He whispered sharply and put his hand back at his side.

"Yeah…" She cradled her hand and frowned as she stared at it. There was an awkward silence and tension filled the air.

"Abi?"

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Do you…never mind." He blushed and looked down. She nodded, gladly dismissing whatever he was about to ask. "Come on." He sighed. She reluctantly followed him to his room.

He pulled his shirt over his head and she smirked. He had healed _nicely_. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" He whipped around to see what was wrong.

"N-Nothing!" She faced her back to him.

"It was something." He crossed his arms.

"It's just…nothing." She sheepishly answered and sat on the bed. She removed her many pieces of jewelry.

"Do you want to…change? When's the last time you had a new outfit?" He offered.

"Uh…sure." She nodded. He threw one of his shirts at her and she stood up and kept her back faced to him. "Turn around."

"It's not like I can…"

"I said turn around, pig." She tapped her foot. He rolled his eyes and turned his body all the way around. She quickly pulled her own shirt over her head before replacing it with his. "Alright."

"You're sleeping in those pants? I can still see my blood." He scoffed.

"Sorry, you aren't getting me out of them tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He glared. She sighed and crawled under the covers. "It's ok."

"What's ok?"

"I get why you gasped before." He shrugged and lay beside. She felt her face get hot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She defended.

"Mhm…and hey, you look pretty fuckable yourself."

"Hiten, I was not thinking about fucking you!" She glared over her shoulder at him.

"Liar." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Its alright, I can wait."

"I am never laying you again!"

"Sure…" He whispered as he nuzzled against her.

"I mean it!"

"I know." He answered smugly.

"You're impossible!" She grunted.

"No, I'm actually pretty easy." He teased.

"Just…goodnight!"

"Goodnight, beautiful." He pecked her cheek and she glared at him through the corner of her eye. She knew he was right and he knew it, too.

She was, afterall, a very bad liar.

-

**Haha, I figured I'd tease Abi a little, ya know, give HIten a small break…almost. Please review! ^_^**


	6. Fear of Being Forgotten

Abi grunted and opened her eyes. He was gone and the room filled with the bright light of the sun. She yawned and rolled on her back, but never moved from the bed.

She got out of the bed, picked up her shirt, and went to find him.

"Hiten?" She whispered. She jumped when he saw him in a sitting room.

"Sh!" He put his index finger up in front of his lips. "Souten's still sleeping."

"I'm going to go to the springs and wash up." She continued to whisper.

"Then wait…you can take her with you." He answered matter-of-factly and continued to polish his thunder pike.

"When'd you get that?" She sat beside him.

"This morning…I found what was left of my wheels, too." He replied with a boyish smile.

"Good for you." She sighed. He continued cleaning his weapon in silence. "Could you…wake her up?"

"Pft, no, she's a kid, let her sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to go later…who knows what'll be there."

"They're _my_ springs, nobody will go near you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but…still." She glanced at Souten's door.

"I'll go."

"What?" She blurted and he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Obviously I won't fucking bathe with my sister…if it were just you…but the point is if you feel uneasy, I don't trust you alone with Souten." He explained as he pulled his hand away.

"That's a horrible excuse." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to spy…if I wanted you under me, you would be too filled with pleasure to bitch about it." He said casually, all his attention focused back on his blade.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

"Duh." He sighed. "Now, shush." He held it proudly in he air.

"Morning…" Souten yawned and rubbed her eyes as she entered the room.

"Souten, we're going to the springs." Hiten said quickly.

"Why?" The child stared dumbly.

"So you can bathe, you smell." He scrunched his nose with a smirk. She hit his shoulder.

"You jerk!"

"You smell!" He retorted.

"Hmph."

"I was just kidding." He rolled his eyes. "Self-conscious much?"

"Hiten!" Abi barked.

"You're mean."

"You're mean." He mimicked. "But seriously, bring a change of clothes. We're going." He stood up.

"I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Too bad." He sighed and ignored her rants. Abi rolled her eyes. One simple task was just turned into a project.

-

"I'll be in the one down there." Hiten pointed.

"We heard you." Souten rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." He walked off.

"So…why are you here?" Souten asked as she slipped in the spring.

"Hiten asked me to stay for a short while." She shrugged and got in herself.

"I don't get why he didn't just eat you the first time." Souten shrugged casually and Abi's jaw went slack from pure shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't get what's so great about you…I mean; he's had a lot prettier girls than you." She sighed and Abi growled.

"Has he?"

"Yup…he only talks about all the real pretty ones, though. I don't think he mentioned you since you left." She let her hair down and Abi felt her face get red due to anger. Now she remembered why she didn't enjoy this child's company.

"We didn't end on good terms." She defended.

"So he should've eaten you, _duh_." Souten rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're that pretty…how old are you? I think I see a wrinkle." She kept a casual tone throughout the criticism which only added fuel to Abi's already boiling temperature.

"I don't have wrinkles!"

"Uh-huh!" Souten retorted childishly.

"No-suh!"

"Yup, ya do, and you're completion is too pale…there's like…no color to you at all, you're dark hair really shows that…well, aside from the greys." She crossed her arms smugly.

"I do not have greys!" Abi shouted and subconsciously stroked her hair.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous, you brat!"

"Look pretty nervous to me, but hey, what do I know, I've only seen tons of girls that Hiten's brought home…all prettier than you. He actually had one before Manten died…she looked easy."

"You don't even know what easy means!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So, but Hiten really liked her…" She shrugged.

"He hasn't said anything about any of them to me."

"Why would he? You would obviously over-react so he needs to keep all his affairs hidden." Souten shrugged.

"You little…"

"He spoils them, too. Does he treat you as nice as he treats them?"

"Of course." Abi answered confidently.

"Oh yeah? He served them breakfast in bed and brought them new clothes and jewelry and massaged and was all over them…doesn't seem like he's like that with you."

"Because he and I have a different relationship then he does with those girls." Abi tried to explain.

"Obviously, he likes them more." Souten got out of the spring and Abi clenched her fists. How did this little girl know so much? Too much for her good. "That's just my opinion, though, don't let it bother you."

"Fucking brat…" Abi mumbled and sunk down into the water.

"Oh, and lay off the make-up, I don't think that would hurt." Souten dressed herself and happily skipped off to play.

-

Abi growled as she harshly scrubbed the pants. She wore his shirt to over up as her own dried, and decided to let everything out that she held in during Souten's little lecture.

"Abi?" Hiten whispered.

"What?" She snapped.

"Damn."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"You ok?" He sat beside her.

"Fucking fine." She went back to her clothes.

"You don't seem it." He mumbled.

"Well I am." She glared.

"Whatever…"

"How many women do you talk about?"

"Huh?" He asked quickly, surprised by the question.

"How many of the dirty sluts that you fuck do you mention?"

"To who?" He asked and she slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Did you ever talk about me?" She whispered and he frowned. He shrugged. "And you treat those cunts like fucking royalty?" She barked.

"Where is all this coming from?" He demanded and she blushed.

"Nowhere."

"My fucking ass." He muttered.

"Alright…let these dry." She hung up the pants and he let a perverted smirk grace his lips. Still sitting, when he looked up at her in only his shirt, he got a pleasing view. "Asshole!" She slapped him hard again.

"Bitch…" He mumbled and rubbed his cheek.

"I'll go get a meal ready."

-

They sat at the table. Hiten at the head and Souten at one side, Abi at the other. Souten gave a mischievous smirk as she sat across from the princess.

"So…I was wondering when you were leaving." Hiten whispered to break the tension.

"What? You want me gone now?" She glared.

"No, it's just…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You never ask your other girlfriends to leave." Souten added with a smirk and Abi glared. Hiten was completely clueless about their newfound tension.

"Souten, that isn't meal talk." He scolded. Souten shrugged and gave her brother an innocent smile.

"Sorry."

"Liar." Abi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." He shrugged and she slapped her forehead.

"You always want the other girls to stay." Souten shrugged and his eyes got wide with realization.

"Abi…could you let me and Souten be for a minute?" Hiten asked and his sister gulped.

"I suppose your majesty." She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Souten, did you say anything to Abi today?"

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't give me that shit, you said something." He glared.

"Did not." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Souten!" He barked. "Did you tell her about any other woman that stayed here?" He watched her sheepishly look to the ground. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"I…I didn't mean to say some stuff…" She mumbled in a cracked voice.

"Why must you do this? What did I do? She's fucking staying and you're going to grow the fuck up and deal with it you whiny baby!" He stood up and s tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Get to your room!" He ordered. She ran out and he sighed and held his head.

-

Abi sighed as she watched the girl run by her and slam the door shut. She knocked and heard her sob.

"Souten…it's me." She said through the door.

"Go away!" The girl ordered. Abi cautiously opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Souten?" She saw her on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She sat beside her and Souten tensed.

"Nothing and don't call me that." She replied in a muffled voice.

"You can tell me…"

"I…it's just…you should be happy, your staying." She sniffled and wiped her tears away with her arm.

"Why don't you like me?"

"B-because you'll take him away…" She rubbed her forearms.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he finds a girl he likes, a mean one, he spends all his time with her…now that you're here he'll forget about me…and I don't have Manten anymore and…" She began to babble.

"I'm not stealing Hiten." Abi whispered as she wrapped her arm around Souten. She looked up confused.

"But he really likes you…"

"But you're his sister…he won't ever forget about you." She assured with a faint smile.

"Yes he will." She frowned and leaned her head on Abi.

"Nope, he's proud of you. He wanted to come home and see you…he missed you."

"Really?" Souten looked up with a small smile.

"Really."

"Why are you being so nice after all those mean things I said?"

"Its…you only want to spend time with your brother. I think I can give you that." She pecked her forehead.

"Ok…and, you aren't ugly." She smirked. "You're the prettiest girl he's brought." She whispered and Abi blushed.

"Thank you."

"Can you…stay with me tonight?"

"If you'd like." Abi smiled and laid beside her. She smiled and nuzzled into the warm embrace.


	7. Confronting Problems

"Abi?" Hiten whispered as he entered his sister's room. He saw them both on the bed sleeping soundly and rolled his eyes. "Abi!" He whispered.

"Hm?" She groaned. He sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed. She stumbled as he dragged her out of the room and fell into him what he stopped. "What the hell?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you. You put your sister in tears." She crossed her arms and stared with lidded eyes, still in the process of waking up.

"That isn't your business!"

"Do you ever find out why she's upset?" Abu challenged.

"It's a girl's job to be emotional, I don't question it." He barked. She grabbed his ear and twisted it until he collapsed to his knees.

"_Wrong_, try again." She yawned.

"Dammit…let go." He hissed.

"No." She answered in a bored tone.

"N…ow." He growled. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and she gasped as he pulled her forward and her ass fell on his lap.

"What the…"

"About time." He rubbed his ear. He watched her face redden. "Wha…oh…" He looked down. Her legs were at both sides of his hips and one hand was still holding one thigh. She held his shoulders so she didn't fall on her back and he gladly recognized she still wore his shirt as coverage. "This is a good quick fix position." He smirked.

"Hiten, let go of me or you'll need more than just a new ear." She growled. He rolled his eyes and gently pushed her off him. He brushed his clothes off and offered her a hand. She nodded in thanks and took it.

"So…what were you saying?" He asked after a short pause.

"About…Souten." She remembered.

"Women are naturally emotional." He sighed and walked in the kitchen. She snarled and followed him.

"No, she's upset because every time you find a new slut you ignore her." She crossed her arms.

"Those _sluts_ have names." He smirked as his back faced her. She sat at the table and he stood at the counter.

"Oh, and you remember them?"

"No…well…maybe one or two, but that only means that I said their names too many times in bed." He shrugged.

"Can you be serious!"

"I am…and if I'm saying your name, you must be fucking good."

"Hiten, you neglect her and put those broads over her!"

"She doesn't believe that…you probably said something to her." He sighed and continued preparing a small meal.

"She told me that word for word."

"Well…she'll learn eventually that she means more." He tried to busy himself.

"No, she won't because you won't go talk to your sister about her feelings."

"Why don't you do it?"

"You need to face emotions eventually." She groaned.

"Well…no."

"Then she'll just think you hate her…I mean, the only thing you regretted was mistreating Manten, right?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" He whipped around to face her and she met his angry gaze.

"Maybe you should appreciate your last sibling before it's too late." She answered seriously.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about." He growled in his throat.

"You can't change the past…but you can at least let Souten learn how much she means to you."

"Dammit." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"What? What are you going to do now?" She challenged and he clenched his fist at his side. "Go ahead, I dare you."

"I will!'

"Then do it!"

"Don't test me!"

"I am!" She shouted back. He slammed her back against the wall and she winced.

"Take back what you said!"

"I didn't say anything wrong!"

"You don't know about any of my regrets! I have none!"

"Because you're the same heartless bastard I left." She said through her teeth.

"No I'm not!" He slammed her shoulders into the wall again.

"Go ahead; hurt me; that will prove a lot." She barked. His grip loosened and he frowned.

"Hiten?" Souten whispered as she walked in.

"Get out!" He barked. She frowned and walked out.

"That might just be why she believes you hate her." Abi mumbled and his gaze darted back to hers. He sighed and went off in the direction Souten did.

-

"Souten?" He looked around. She looked up from her seat and frowned.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." He sighed and sat beside her.

"Then…what?"

"Abi told me you said some things." Another sigh escaped his lips. If he hated anything, it was emotion.

"Yeah…"

"Souten…right now, you're the most important person in my life." He faced her and watched her eyes light up. A faint smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

"Really? Wait…what about…"

"You'll always mean more than any dumb woman, ok?" He assured. He tensed when she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I'm…sorry." He whispered.

"You don't hate me?" She whispered and he frowned.

"Never." He smirked.

-

Abi smiled at her newly washed clothes. She planned on going home soon to at least check on her mother, so she would bring back some outfits, but she hated how dirty they had gotten. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the door wasn't about to open and bit her bottom lip.

She quickly pulled his shirt over her head.

"Abi!" Hiten swung the door open. She jumped and faced him and then gasped. She crossed her arms.

"What?" She barked.

"I…uh…" His voice trailed off. She pulled up her pants.

"Well?"

"I…here." He held out a garment and she cocked her head.

"What's this for?"

"It's a…um…"

"Hiten, that's not where my eyes are." She glared, though he wasn't exactly paying attention to her eyes.

"It's a…a….kimono." He finished.

"Where did you get it?"

"I….took it…without…asking…" He tried jogging up his memory.

"You stole it?"

"Yeah…that's the…" His voice trailed off.

"So no other woman has worn this, correct?"

"Hm…yeah…right…" She rolled her eyes and faced her back to him.

"You can leave now."

"I know…" His smirk widened. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled her pants back off. She put her arms in the sleeve of the deep red kimono with small gold lining and patterns on it. (I'm thinking simple Sesshy or Ban patterns, nothing too much.)

"Thank you." She turned back around after it was on and jumped when she realized how much closer he was.

"Your welcome." He whispered and leaned forward. She put her hands on his chest to push him away and he scoffed under his breath. "You know you want to…"

"No, I don't." She argued. He placed his hands over hers and her brows knotted together.

"Sh…" He said coolly and closed his eyes. He softly pressed his lips against hers. She felt her body relax as his hands went from hers to her hips and then wrapped around her waist. She slipped her arms around his neck and grabbed the back of his head. She leaned forward and he took a step forward.

Her back pressed firmly against the wall and she felt his hands wander. She pulled away and he just buried his face in her neck.

"No." She mumbled.

"No what?" He asked in a muffled voice, never fully removing his lips from her neck.

"I…I can't." She frowned.

"What the hell not?" He looked up so he was somewhat eyelevel with her.

"Because it's just…I'm not staying." She reminded.

"But…" He stopped when she pressed her index fingers on his lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You seriously won't?"

"No…"

"Really?"

"No." She answered in a more annoyed tone, now.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to start a physical relationship with you and already told you that I wasn't getting emotionally attached again."

"Second chances are good…" He whispered.

"No, second chances get your hopes up for nothing."

"So…it's pointless for me to try and change then, right? I'll just let myself down in the end?" He asked angrily and she frowned.

"That isn't how I meant it…" She caressed his face with the back of his hand and he pulled away on contact.

"I see how it works….when you want to lead me on, you can, but the minute I want something, no. And then I should change but oh wait, I'll end up fucking myself over in the end?"

"Hiten…" She sighed.

"No, you should just fucking leave now you dirty bitch." He cut her off and she glared.

"Maybe I will." She crossed her arms.

"Good." He looked away. They sat in awkward tension again.

"So…do you want me to leave?"

"No…" He groaned.

"But…we can't…"

"I know!" He snapped.

"Maybe I should get another room…"

"No." He growled and she frowned. "Just…just stay here." He laid down. She smiled and crawled beside him. They rested their heads on the pillows and stared blankly at each other. "You got me hard for no reason." He complained.

"Poor you." She teased.

"Very…"

"I…tomorrow, I want to see my mother."

"So you're leaving?"

"No…I just want to see how she is…maybe grab some belongings…"

"I want to leave soon." He sighed and rolled off the bed, he stripped and she closed her eyes. He changed his pants and rested beside her.

"What for?"

"If you're leaving…I just…I need to avenge Manten." He watched her shaky hand touch the starting point of his scar on his shoulder. She ran it down his chest until she reached his hip.

"Who did this to you?"

"It's not important."

"Just tell me?"

"His name was Inuyasha."

"Isn't he half-demon?"

"Yes." He growled and faced his back to her, embarrassed. She laughed lightly and grabbed his shoulder to flip him on his back.

"Its ok, I still think you're stronger." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew his look was smug, she just boosted his ego. She smirked inwardly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Me, too." He added.


	8. Hiten's Cure

Abi woke up alone again. She lifted herself up to sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She swung her legs over the bed She squeezed her eyes shut and convinced herself to get up. She didn't even bother looking for him.

She went for the kitchen and started cooking right away. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and shook her head to stay awake.

"You ok?" She jumped when she heard Hiten.

"Fine." Se whispered. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind and didn't move, just continued fixing the meal.

"Liar…"

"No…" She yawned. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sniffed the food, allowing a barely noticeable smile to grace his lips.

"Mhm…" He felt her rest the side of her head against the side of his.

"I'm alright…" She leaned against him and he frowned. He brought his hand to her forehead and sighed.

"You're warm…"

"Hiten, I'm ok." She assured. He rolled his eyes and quickly scooped her up in his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him as he walked out of the room. "Don't you dare ignore me!" She squirmed and he just increased his grip on her arm and thigh.

"Just shut up, ok?" He set her on the bed and she cocked her head at him. "You've done too much, alright?"

"What are you getting at?" She crossed her arms.

"You haven't stopped working since you got here…you're up at the crack of fucking dawn and don't get enough sleep…so you'll stay in here and rest today." He answered and stood beside the bed.

"Oh, I will?" She asked harshly. "I think I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, and you'll like it." He smirked.

"Hiten, you cannot order me around like some tramp."

"If I was ordering you around like a tramp, I would be ordering you to blow me, not rest." He rolled his eyes and her face got red.

"That isn't my point." She went to get off the bed but he jumped on her. He rested all his weight on her and held her wrists beside her head.

"Mine is that you're ass will stay here and do nothing." He growled.

"I don't need you telling me what to do." She grunted. His eyes softened.

"Just…let me take care of you, ok?" He asked in a whisper. She felt her body relax and she nodded. He got off her and laid her on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her shoulder and pecked her forehead. She nodded in thanks.

She watched him walk out with her confused stare. Did something happen for him to miraculously be kind?

She stopped thinking about it when she yawned. She would finally admit that she had outdone herself and was simply exhausted. She nuzzled into the soft blanket and closed her eyes.

-

She slowly opened her eyes and shifted her weight. She rolled on her side to try and get comfortable and jumped when she felt something warm beside her.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Hiten's thigh was beside her face as he sat with his back against the headboard. His gaze was on her…

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Were you…watching me in my sleep?" She asked nervously.

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago." His cheeks got red and he broke the gaze. She smiled and leaned forward to rest her head on his lap. She felt him tense but he soon relaxed.

"I think it's cute." She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, are you hungry?"

"A little…what'd you make?"

"Food." He answered bluntly. She giggled lightly.

"Alright…wow me with your cooking skills." She got off him and he left the room. He returned and handed her a bowl.

"Soup." He shrugged and she nodded. She sat up and slowly ate. He sat beside her and watched her with an intensity that irked her. She tried to ignore it. She handed him the bowl when she finished and he walked out.

She sat up but he didn't come back. Her brows knotted together and she grew curious. She listened to make sure he wasn't coming and slowly slipped off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He barked and she looked up to meet his gaze. She rolled her eyes and sat at the edge of the bed. "Good girl." He kissed her cheek and she pushed him away, insulted by the nickname.

"Do not call me what you call your play things." She glared.

"Whatever…" He sat behind her and she watched him through the corner of her eye. "You're tense…" He whispered in her hair.

"Good." She shook her shoulder so he would get the hint to leave. She laid on her back and he rested beside her.

"What will relax you?" He asked and slipped one arm around her waist.

"Not that." She grunted.

"Then what?" He closed his eyes.

"A fucking sauna…" She smiled inwardly.

"Aside from that." He mumbled.

"Hm…what are you willing to do?" She faced him and watched his eyes light up.

"Everything." He answered with excitement.

"Aside from making love…" She rolled her eyes. "A massage?" She watched him scrunch his nose.

"Ick…"

"You did it once…and your hands are just so great…" She laced her fingers with his.

"I still didn't enjoy it."

"Mm…it felt _so_ good." She arched her back off the bed slightly and watched him smirk.

"How good?"

"_Very_." She teased. "You'll get to see me topless." She added.

"Fine." He gave in with a scowl. He got off the bed and shut the door before coming back.

"Was that necessary?"

"I don't want Souten finding us." He answered.

"It's not like we'll be doing anything." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." He answered harshly. She slipped her arms out of her kimono and glanced over her shoulder before taking off anymore. He impatiently had his arms crossed as he waited. She sighed and slid the top down until it was folded at her waist. She laid on her stomach and folded her arms on the pillow. She rested her head on her side and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead…"

"I didn't get to see anything." He childishly pouted.

"I'll let you look later you pervert." She smirked. He rolled his eyes and crawled beside her.

"I better see something…" He muttered and slid his hands up her back.

"Mm…" She smiled and he smirked. He held his hands at the side of her spine and pressed his thumbs down. Her back arched slightly and his smirk widened. He rubbed her shoulders and neck. "That feels good…" She whispered.

"I know…" He bent down and whispered in her ear. Her face got hot as he slowly slid his hands up and down her back. "I'm just fucking great." He heard her hiss as she reached her lower back, right above where the top of her kimono was folded.

"Don't you…dare…"

"Don't worry about it." He slowly kissed her back and she felt a chill run down her spine. He leaned forward and softly bit her neck. A light moan escaped her lips and he tried to hide the fact that he was aroused.

"_Hiten_…" She whispered and bit her bottom lip. He wore his cocky smile and his hands went to both her sides. He slid them up from her hips and stopped when he reached the sides of her breast. "Touch me and I'll fuck you…" She gasped.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Up…fuck you _up_…" She finished and he rolled his eyes. He let go and crawled to her legs. He grabbed the backs of her knees and slid the bottom of the kimono up until it just covered up her ass.

He spread her legs and sat between her knees. She gasped as he placed one hand on each leg and slid them from the backs of her knees up. She subconsciously spread her legs farther apart and he stopped when his hands were right below her kimono.

"You like?" He asked coolly. She blushed and went to snap her legs shut but realized she couldn't when he was there. "Just relax." Her eyes snapped open when she felt his fingers enter her. "Sh…"

"_Hiten_…" She moaned and he smirked. "_Stop_…" She finished and his brows knotted together. "You said…you _wouldn't_…" She reminded and he frowned. He pulled out and she buried her face in her arms to hide the lust in her eyes. He never moved his body, but moved his hands back to her back.

"Quick question?"

"What?" She groaned. Now she was nervous and didn't think it was such a good idea.

"If you didn't like it…why were you so wet?" He asked and she quickly lifted her head.

"I wasn't…"

"I felt it…you can't lie." He reminded and she let her face hit the pillow again.

"Just…stop. You killed it." She whispered and went to kick him away. He crawled beside her.

"It was just a question…you did say my hands felt good." He smirked. She turned her head to face him and glared harshly.

"I don't think I need you telling me how wet I was."

"Obviously, you do. Or was that denial?" He smirked. She grunted and crossed her arms as she sat up. "Hey! You said I would see something!" He barked.

"You sure as held felt something." She mumbled.

"Feeling is not seeing." He argued. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. She watched his perverted smile before slipping her kimono again.

"Happy?"

"Somewhat…so when do you want your next massage?" He asked smugly and she hit his shoulder.

"Never." She smiled.

"You sure?" He leaned forward. She rolled her eyes and watched him close his. She quickly crawled off the bed and watched, amused, as he leaned forward, still thinking she was in front of him. He fell forward and she covered her mouth to his her laughter.

"Positive." She answered.

"You owe me a kiss." He smirked.

"And if I don't…"

"If you do, I won't touch you ever again." He said with a smirk.

"Forever is a long time." She smirked and crawled on his lap. She folded her legs beside his as she stood on her knees and looked down to him.

"I know…" He mumbled, still slightly dazed. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"One kiss?"

"Mhm…" He closed his eyes. She pecked his lips and pulled away on contact.

"There you go." She poked his nose and smiled. He smirked and held her chin. He pressed his lips against hers and she let him. She sat down on his lap as he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She moaned grabbed both sides of his face.

His tongue fought hers for dominance and she caved. His tongue softly caressed hers and she slid her hands from his face to his shoulders and eventually wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her hips and continued to kiss her. He grabbed her thighs and unfolded her legs to wrap them around his waist. She pulled away and breathed heavily. He did the same and stared into her eyes.

"I…" He started but stopped. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"You can never touch me again." She teased.

"I'm touching you now." He retorted. She faced him and was so close the tip of her nose touched his.

"Pervert."

"Sexy." He smirked and she blushed.

She put her head back on his shoulder and sighed. At least she wasn't exhausted.


	9. Temper Beyond Control

"No, you put this in first!" Hiten yelled.

"No-suh!" Souten retorted. The sun had gone down hours ago and the two siblings insisted they could handle the meal. Abi sighed and sat at the table. They didn't even notice she was there.

"It will taste like shit if that goes first!" He pointed.

"Don't swear!" She scolded. Abi rolled her eyes and stepped between them.

"Souten's right." She nodded.

"What?" Hiten blurted.

"Hah!" Souten stuck her tongue out.

"Souten. Is. Right." She repeated and he growled. "If you put this in…" She licked her upper lip.

"Of course she's right…women should know more about the kitchen then men." He crossed his arms and Abi glared.

"Oh really?"

"Obviously…it's their place."

"What about I show you your fucking place?" Her eyes got red and she heard Souten whimper behind her. She stopped the transformation and glared at Hiten.

"Souten, give me and Abi some privacy." Hiten glared.

"What do you want me to do?" She innocently cocked her head.

"Go outside." He whispered and never broke his gaze with Abi. She nodded and ran off. "Do not disrespect me in front of her." He said through his teeth.

"Do not disrespect me at all." She crossed her arms.

"Abi, I'm warning you."

"Or what? What will you honestly do?" She challenged. He growled and left the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and went to finish the half-started meal.

-

She searched the dark halls and eventually found him. He was in the hallways staring at an old portrait of his family.

He was a child and Manten was a baby. His mother sat in a chair holding the younger sibling and Hiten proudly stood beside his father. She frowned and then spotted the bottle in his hand.

"Hiten?" She whispered. He snapped his neck in her direction and smirked before looking back at the picture. "You can come eat now…" She walked beside him. He nodded but never broke the gaze from the painting.

"I hated him…" He whispered with a frown.

"Who?"

"My father…he mistreated my mother…" He explained. She nodded and joined him in looking at the picture. She sniffed the air and scrunched her nose at the stench of sake that covered him.

"You shouldn't drink." She whispered.

"Why the hell not?" He scoffed and took in another swig. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

"You're angry enough without alcohol…" She mumbled.

"Deal with your problems your way and I'll deal with mine my way." He shrugged and she glared.

"It isn't good for you." She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's my fault…" He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"What is?"

"Manten's death…I was his older brother…I was supposed to protect him…" He whispered.

"Hiten, your brother would never want you to blame yourself…"

"So was my mother's…" He said in a voice barely audible.

"Hiten…" She looked into his hurt eyes. "Who would tell you such a thing?" She sat him look up and did the same to see what he was looking at.

"Him…" He whispered as he glared at his father in the picture.

"It's not true…" She pecked his cheek.

"What do you fucking know?" He snapped and she frowned.

"Come on, we'll get you to bed before Souten sees you like this…" She frowned.

"Like what? You have no idea what the fuck my life was or is like!" He threw the bottle at a wall and she winced as it shattered.

"Calm down…you aren't making sense…" She held her hand out and he roughly slapped it away.

"You make no sense!" He snapped.

"Hiten." She frowned and stared at him.

"Dirty whore." He mumbled and went to walk down the hall. She ignored the comment, knowing how lit he was, and sighed.

"You cannot blame everything on yourself."

"Then who have I to blame?" He barked. "My sister is scared shitless of me, my mother and brother are dead, my father was an asshole, and you claim that you wish to leave soon. Who the fuck do I have?" He snapped. She looked to her feet. "Who?" He repeated. He grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her.

"Stop." She grunted and struggled against his hold.

"I have fucking no one!" He growled and stopped shaking her. He tightly held her shoulders and watched her bite her bottom lip. "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" He repeated more calmly.

"Hiten…" She whispered in a shaky tone.

"Just…answer me?"

"No." She said hesitantly. He let go of her and his eyes revealed sorrow.

"Then leave."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"You're leaving no matter what…good, I don't fucking want you here." He barked.

"Calm down…" She said again and he grunted.

"I don't fucking need to!" He growled.

"Stop yelling at me!" She shouted and his brows knotted together. "The only thing that's your fault is your lack of the ability to mourn you brother's death you fucking heartless…" She stopped when a stinging sensation whacked her cheek. She gasped and rubbed it before slowly turning to face him again.

His thin lips were tightly close and his expression was angry.

"You just…" She stammered, still in shock. His eyes got wide.

"Abi…" He reached out to touch her face and she instinctively stepped back.

"Don't touch me." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I…I didn't mean to…" He stepped closer and she continued to step backwards. She gasped when she stepped on a piece of the broken glass and limped slightly.

"Stay away." She warned.

"Please…" He stepped forward and her back was now against the wall. She scanned the area around her to look for a way to get out. She tensed when he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Please…I'm sorry…"

"Get away." She struggled to push him off but he just held her tighter.

"Don't leave me…I need you…" He whispered in her hair.

"Hiten…" She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'll never do it again….I swear…I didn't mean it." He buried his face in her shoulder and rocked himself back and forth.

"You…you hit me…" She mumbled. She went stiff when he kissed the cheek he had hit a few moments ago. He kissed it over and over and she leaned into his hold. "I…I just…I can't do this…" She whispered.

"Please…" He whispered.

"I…don't know…" She frowned.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out any more tears and grunted at the returning pain in her foot. He sat her down and sat on his knees in front of her. He pulled her foot to his lap and she watched him skeptically.

He slowly pulled out the glass and she hissed sharply until it was gone. Blood trailed down her heal and she gasped as he used his tongue to remove it.

"I'm sorry…" He said again. He removed one of the blue sashes from his armor and used it to bandage her foot.

"Stop…" She whispered. He nodded and softly tied the 'bandage' before setting her foot back on his lap. She pulled it away and pulled her knees to her chest. He frowned and picked her up. She tensed and felt him stumble a little but manage to keep his balance. He dropped her on the bed and fell beside her.

"Abi…" He slurred. She rolled over so her back faced him. "I'm…"

"Do not speak to me." She cut him off. He nodded and faced his back to hers. She stared, wide awake, at the wall.

What was she supposed to do now?


	10. To Want and To Need

Hiten groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He rolled on his stomach and realized he had fallen asleep in his armor. He buried his face in the pillow to block out the light, but it didn't work.

He looked to his side and saw nobody there. He sat up and removed his armor to get a little comfortable. He held his head for a minute to rid the horrible migraine and got to his feet. He immediately felt dizzy and held his dresser for support.

He groaned again and then held his stomach. He bolted for any door he could find, occasionally tripping and or stumbling. He wound up outside, hunched over throwing up. After he finished, he lazily walked inside.

He walked in his washroom and splashed water from the basin on his face. He shook his head and woke himself up.

He jumped when he walked back in his room. Abi was sitting at the foot of his bed and staring at her lap.

"What's up?" He asked in a dry voice.

"I've…done a lot of thinking…" She whispered. He dried his face of with the cloth and threw it over his shoulder before sitting beside her.

"About…?"

"Hiten, how much do you remember about last night?" She looked up to him.

"What happened to your face?" He softly caressed her light red cheek.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" She repeated.

"No…why?" He pulled away. She sucked her teeth and thought for a few moments.

"Hiten…you hit me." She frowned and his eyes got wide.

"I…no…"

"You…struck me." She repeated and watched him stare at the floor. "So…I've thought a lot about you and us and…I originally came here to help you. To open up your emotions and help you realize your mistakes. To help rid you of your old ways but…I can't put myself at risk in doing so.

"I won't lie…feelings did start to grow and…I was even considering staying but…well…you haven't changed in the least. You're still angry, you have no respect, and you've never been violent with me before, drunk or not, you're dangerous."

He said nothing and kept his gaze on the floor, taking in the much needed lecture.

"I just…I feel as though it's impossible for me to get through to you. The only emotion you know how to release is anger and rage…vengeance. You can be kind but…your temper…I believe it's even beyond your control. I was thinking about Souten, too…" She frowned.

"You can't leave…" He whispered and never looked up to her.

"Did you listen to what I just said?" She asked and restrained her tears.

"Yes, but…you can't." He looked up to her.

"I can't stay." She argued.

"You're nothing without me." He glared up at her.

"How can you say that? I'm fucking royalty and if anything, I was better off without you!" She argued.

"You cannot fucking leave!" He stood up. She did the same and challenged his glare with her own.

"Too fucking late." She spat and went for the door. He grabbed her arm and she glared. She saw that his expression was calm and his eyes were sympathetic.

"It's…not you."

"What?" She yanked her arm back.

"You don't need me…I need you…" He whispered.

"Hiten, no." She whispered.

"I fucking need you. I want you…I care for you…I _need_ you…" He repeated and she frowned.

"You don't get it. Hiten, you struck me." She looked down.

"I would never lay a hand on you if I was in the right state of mind…you know that." He grabbed her chin so she looked up.

"Just stop…" She heard her voice crack as she spoke.

"Abi, you know I wouldn't hit you, right?" He asked again.

"…"

"Please…don't fear me." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't be afraid like everyone, ok?"

"Hiten…"

"Never fear me." He whispered.

"I don't…" She whispered and heard him scoff.

"I probably fear me more than you do…"

"You need to learn to control yourself…" She rested her head sideways.

"I'm so, so sorry…"

"And if you wish me to stay…you need to be more open…and stop drinking." She added.

"I'll stop." He assured.

"And opening up?"

"I'll…I'll try." He stammered.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to trust you…this one last time." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"That's all I need." He kissed her cheek and she smirked.

"Just…don't scare me like that…"

"Ok." He agreed.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't." He shrugged.

"If I need to, I will." She faced him and he smiled.

"Than…" He stopped.

"Was the almighty Hiten about to say thank you?" She mocked and his face got red.

"No." He answered sharply.

"Its ok…I like it when you're sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'm not sweet, sweetheart." He smirked and picked her up by the waist. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

"You are; you just don't like to admit it."

"Abi…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." She sighed and he sat down. She sat on his lap and leaned on his chest.

She never really wanted to leave to begin with.


	11. Facial Expressions and More

"Abi!" Souten ran out of her room and hugged the princess's leg.

"Yes?" She smiled and patted her head.

"Come play a game!" She pleaded.

"I need to get breakfast ready." She watched the puppy dog eyes appear.

"Just really quick! Do you know how to draw?"

"Not really…" She laughed nervously.

"Good! I'll teach you!" Her eyes lit up.

"Not right now, sweetie…" She smiled. Souten ignored her and grabbed her hand. She led her to her room and Abi quickly paced to keep up.

"Ok, start with this and this!" She handed her a paper and a writing utensil.

"Ok, really quick." She bit her bottom lip.

-

"I'm done!" Souten smiled.

"What did you draw?"

"You first." The girl blushed.

"Alright." Abi held up her portrait.

"What is it?" Souten cocked her head.

"My mother." She smiled. "Your turn."

"Ok, here!" She held up her picture. Abi's face got hot.

"Wh-What's that?"

"It's you and Hiten! He always kisses you!" She answered happily. It was indeed a picture of Hiten kissing her.

"Uhm…really cute." She smiled.

"I'm going to show it to Hiten!" She jumped to her feet.

"No!" Abi grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you like it?" Souten frowned.

"Of course I do its just…." Her voice trailed off.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" She crossed her arms and threw the picture on the ground.

"No, Souten, it's lovely." She assured. "It's just…a little…er…" She looked down.

"You don't like it." She stated again.

"I love it." Abi smiled.

"Then why can't I show it to Hiten?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're brother's head is already big enough…" She muttered.

"Huh?" Souten asked, not catching the comment.

"Uh…Hiten…doesn't like romantic stuff!"

"Hunnie, I've already told you all the girls he's had." She rolled her eyes.

"He…will get embarrassed."

"If he was embarrassed, he wouldn't always want you around him." She argued.

"He…he…uhm…he…doesn't think you should know how much he kisses me."

"Then why does he always do it?" Souten cocked her eyebrow and Abi grunted.

"What's going on?" Hiten walked in.

"Nothing!" Abi answered quickly.

"Abi doesn't like my picture." Souten pouted.

"What…does it suck that bad?"

"Hiten!" Abi barked and Souten frowned.

"It was a fucking joke…" He rolled his eyes. "Touchy women…" He mumbled. "Let me see the picture." He held his hand out and Souten handed him the drawing. Abi buried her face in her palms.

"Do you like it?" Souten smiled anxiously. Hiten licked his upper lip as he turned the picture in every direction.

"What is it?" He finally asked. Souten rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his hands. Abi peeked through her fingers.

"See!" She held it up right. "That's you and that's Abi!" She watched her brother's face pale.

"Why did you draw that?" He asked.

"Because you always kiss her!" She answered proudly. "You fight and then you kiss!"

"Um…right…hey, you drew my hair really good." He smirked, no longer embarrassed but proud of the picture. He crouched down and pointed. Abi rolled her eyes. "And my eyes are right on the dot…you made Abi's boobs too small though…"

"Hiten!" Abi growled.

"Well she did…and her ass is not that flat…"

"But it's good right?"

"Overall…make her cheeks a little pink next time, though. She always blushes."

"Do not." She crossed her arms.

"I never said it wasn't beautiful." He faced her and watched her cheeks change color. "See!" He pointed. She groaned and walked out.

'What about you? Did I draw you ok?" She asked with a smile.

"Hm…overall…I'm a little taller, though…and my armor is off…" He shrugged. "Good job." He pecked her forehead.

-

He found her in the kitchen and smiled.

"You look pissed." He walked beside her.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about my boob size to you little sister." She glared through the corner of her eye.

"Why? I love your boobs." He shrugged. She elbowed him. "They're my second favorite part of your body." He explained.

"What's the first?" She asked hesitantly.

"Your face." He smiled.

"Dare I ask…why?" She groaned.

"Because for one, if you didn't have it, I wouldn't be able to tell who you were…and your facial expressions."

"Facial expressions?" She cocked her eyebrow as she faced him.

"Yeah like right now…your little confused stare…and your eyebrow." He pointed. "And then when you get excited you smile and your eyes light up…when you're angry your eyebrows knot together, its kind of cute, actually…and when you're nervous you bite you're bottom lip a lot…and when your sad…I don't like that…it kills me when your eyes have tears that aren't of happiness…and then there's happiness…you smile and look like nothing can bring you down…then I have about ten favorites." He smiled as he watched her cheeks turn crimson.

"What are your favorites?"

"All the ones you make in bed…you have your demanding look…you're 'don't stop' look, your 'deeper' look, your anxious look…oh, and your seductive look…when you lick your lips and flash your eyelashes…and of course, the 'you better fuck me now or I'll make it so you can't look'." He explained and she hit his shoulder.

"So your favorite expressions of mine are the ones I make in bed?" She asked with a smirk.

"My absolute favorite one is your loving one." He answered.

"What is that one?"

"When your eyes fill with concern and hope at the same time…sometimes you smile a little, and the look you give…it shows how much you care." He looked down and she pecked his cheek.

"But your boobs man…" He started and she rolled his eyes.

"You're a pig…" She sighed. He kissed her neck and she shook her shoulder to dismiss him.

"You're beautiful…" He turned her around to face him.

"Hiten, she is right in the other room." She whispered.

"So if she wasn't you would let me?" He scoffed and she growled. He cupped her breast and she tensed. "See, they're fun." He playfully bit down on one and she gasped.

"Hiten?" Souten asked from the doorway. Hiten slowly stood up straight but never turned around to face his sister.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously. Abi shamefully bowed her head.

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously. "Were you…biting her boob?"

"Uh…no." He lied.

"But…I saw you and…were you hurting her?" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"No!" He answered quickly and faced her.

"Then why were you biting her?"

"She tastes good." He shrugged and Abi hit him in the shoulder.

"So you were eating her?" Souten's eyes got wide.

"No!"

"Ah! Abi run! He's going to eat you!" Souten yelled and Hiten pinched the spot between his eyes.

"I am not eating her!"

"Then why were you biting her?"

"To please her!" He retorted and Abi massaged her temples.

"But biting hurts." Souten frowned.

"Look….is she complaining?"

"You scared her!" Souten spat.

"I was not eating her." He sighed.

"Yes-suh!"

"Souten, when you're older…that stuff feels…good." He explained. Her eyes got wide.

"Ew! I don't wanna grow up!" She bolted out of the room. He sighed and sat beside Abi at the table.

"Hm…" He scoffed.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"Imagine if she saw me eating you out…" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and nudged him. Then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're disgusting."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be complaining." He smirked more to himself.


	12. Who Needs It More?

Abi smiled as she walked in the bedroom. He was removing his armor and readying for bed himself. She smiled and leaned in the doorway with an amused expression.

"I know, I'm fucking gorgeous." He said without facing her. He sat on the bed. She rolled her eyes and got under the covers on her side.

"How does your head fit through the doorway?"

"It's perfectly shaped." He answered smugly.

"Whatever." She sighed. She felt his lips on the back of her neck and sighed.

"Not tonight…"

"You really don't wanna bang me…do you?"

"No." She answered.

"Fine, night." He faced his back to her. Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over to face him.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"You aren't even going to try?"

"Darling, I've tried for about a week now…why, do you want it?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-No, I just…I don't know why you stopped so soon."

"Don't worry about it; I'll respect you and your decisions." He shrugged and she glared at the back of his head. She knew he was toying with her…trying to get to her to admit she wanted him. Two could play that game; she had been doing it since she got here.

-

"See…like that." Hiten licked his upper lip as he finished.

"They look too big." Souten frowned.

"What's going on?" Abi walked in.

"Hiten was showing me how to draw you." Souten explained. Abi growled as she looked down to the 'portrait'. Her boobs were extremely out of proportion and her hips were wide. She had hourglass curves.

"What? It looks just like you, doesn't it?" He asked and she crumpled up the paper.

"Pig."

"Somebody looks frustrated." He commented and she glared. "Souten, go play." He ordered and his sister glared. She obeyed.

"Please, you're in need of sex more than me." She argued.

"But I can get a fuck whenever I please…do not forget, according to you, we aren't together. I can bring any broad here anytime I please." He reminded.

"Yeah, we'll see what happens to you…" She mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You wouldn't dare bring another woman here."

"Please, you'll be begging me to fuck you before I even have time to find another one." He laughed.

"Oh will I?"

"Yes, you will." He challenged. "See, it was easy for you to reject me when I begged, so I figured I'll just remain uninterested until you come to me." He explained.

"Hiten, do you honestly think you can go longer without it than me?"

"I'll bet you cave before me."

"Fine, you're on." She glared.

-

Hiten sighed as he walked in his room. He pulled off his armor and looked out the window to the cloudy sky. The washroom door opened and he jumped.

There was Abi; still a little wet from the bath and naked. His jaw went slack as his eyes wandered.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow? I want to wash my kimono." She smirked.

"Oh, that isn't even fair." He glared but his eyes continued to roam.

"What? I just asked for a shirt." She smiled. She opened his dressed and he stared at her backside. "Touch me and I'll consider that a beg." She said quickly and he stopped walking towards her.

"This is cheating…" He mumbled.

"Call it what you wish but I will win." She pulled his shirt over her head and he just sat there and gawked at her.

"We'll see…" He smirked.

-

She crawled in the bed and rolled on her side as he stripped. She rolled back over and faced him. She watched him pull down his pants.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sleeping naked from now on." He shrugged. "Just letting it all go." He stretched and she glared.

"Do you honestly think me seeing you naked will make me want to fuck you?" She asked in disbelief. He ignored her and crawled under the blankets. "Put some clothes on."

"When you do after your baths, I will when I sleep."

"I'll sleep in another room." She argued.

"Bye." He waved with his eyes closed and she grunted. "Abi, all you need to do is ask…"

"Hmph." She growled.

"Has any other man touched you since you left?" He faced her.

"Th-that's none of your business."

"So, you haven't craved it at all? It was a while ago you left." He smirked.

"I don't want you."

"Alright. Sleep well, princess." He closed his eyes and she glared at him, afraid to get to close now.

-

"What's wrong with you guys?" Souten asked as her brother and Abi silently ate.

"Nothing." Abi glared.

"Abi wants sex but won't admit it." Hiten explained.

"What's sex?"

"Its when…"

"Hiten." Abi glared. He rolled his eyes.

"She wants something I'm not willing to give her until she asks."

"And I'm not asking because I'm fine."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. Souten rolled her eyes.

"Grown ups are freaks." She walked out.

"I would do you anywhere; too…we have about three tables, a few counters, and the floor…the walls…plenty of beds…" He started.

"Hiten…stop." She whispered through her teeth. He leaned across the table and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in. She bit his bottom lip and pulled away.

"See…you even need to stop yourself." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

-

"What happened to sleeping naked?" She scoffed as he crawled in bed with his pants.

"I don't want to force you to cave." He answered smugly. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She rolled on top of him and shoved her tongue in his mouth. His eyes got wide as she sat at his waist and his hands slid downward from her lower back. She pulled away breathless.

"I want it." She whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes…now." She demanded.

"I don't know…I may not be in the mood." He teased. She growled and scooted back so she sat on his lap. She untied the front of his pants and then removed his armor on his chest.

"Fuck me _now_." She said through her teeth.

"Or what?" He mocked.

"I'll burn your fucking cock off." She spat and his eyes got wide. She pulled the shirt over her head and he smirked.

"Don't tell me twice." He smirked as she positioned herself on him. He immediately flipped her below him. "No, darling, I get the top." He pinned her wrists beside her head.

She then gasped and her back arched as something slid into her. She looked down and saw him fingering her with an animalistic look in his eye.

She clung to his shoulders as he pulled his hand away from her womanhood, still wearing a wicked smirk. He leaned forward.

"I think you're ready…" He whispered in her ear and she got the chills amongst feeling his warm breath on her ear. "Do you want it?" He asked.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She found herself breathless and anxious. She nodded.

"I like words when I am answered." He faced her and she met his serious gaze. "Now hurry up or it won't feel as good as you'd like." He barked and she just smirked. That, in her currently twisted mind, made her even more turned on. She grabbed his shoulders and roughly pulled him to her.

"Yes…" She whispered in his ear. "I'm ready…" She added. His fingers were trembling from his anxiousness and the navy blue pants were quickly thrown aside.

He pinned her wrists beside her head and smirked down to her. She was breathing heavily now and he could tell she didn't enjoy being teased. She growled but didn't struggle from his hold. He smirked as she bit her bottom lip and without warning, thrust into her.

Her back lifted completely off the bed and her eyes squeezed shut as she moaned. He continued pumping in and out of her and she clung to the sheets, his hands still wrapped firmly around her wrists.

"Look at me while I'm on top of you…" He grunted as he spoke through his teeth. She faced him with lidded eyes and smirked.

"Only when you're…_ah_…on top of me?" She questioned. He growled, ignoring the foolish question. She placed her hands on his wrists, while their bodies were still moving together, and flipped him beneath her. He seemed to be in shock as she rode him but only a few seconds later, he was moaning. She kept her hands on his chest while he had a firm hold of her hips.

She moaned and he growled. No woman ever did any of this, so while it felt good, he knew it was degrading him. He flipped her back and the two continued to fight for dominance.

"Fuck no." He growled and flipped her back over. She laughed lightly and leaned forward to bite his earlobe. He buried his face in her shoulder as he continued to ram inside of her and she dug her nails in his back.

"Don't…_stop_…" She whispered.

"Sh…Souten's in the other room…." He faced her. And she leaned her face forward so her lips touched his. He harshly dug his tongue in her mouth and she gasped. He pulled away panting and put all his weight on her, but still rocked forward and back with her body.

She bit down on his neck to keep from being so loud and heard him hiss.

"_Hiten_…" She whispered as he propped his hands up beside her head. He smirked as she clung to the sheets and her expressions never ceased to amuse him. She held his shoulders again and tried to keep her eyes open.

"You're a dirty girl…" He grunted and increased his pace. She just struggled to stay silent.

After a few long hours, he pulled out completely, tired and exhausted. He rolled off her and stared at the ceiling.

"I…win…" He panted.

"Mhm…" She rested her head on his bare chest and he smirked. He slowly closed his eyes, tired and worn out, and drifted off to sleep, not even realizing Abi already had.


	13. Suppressed Memories

Hiten rolled on his side and opened his eyes. She wasn't there. He sat up and quickly dressed himself before walking out of his room. His cocky smile didn't die down in the least. He won. Nobody could take that much away from him.

"There you are." Abi smiled as she sat at the table beside Souten.

"What are you doing?" He poked his head between them.

"Abi was showing me how to draw you." Souten smiled. He glared daggers at the masterpiece. His head took up half the paper and his body was small compared to it.

"Is that what you think I look like?" He glared at her.

"Perhaps." She smiled. His eyes calmed and he leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes as he repeatedly kissed her lips.

"Ew!" Souten scrunched her nose. Abi pushed him off and he sat beside her. "So what'd you fight about?" The child asked casually as she colored her own picture.

"What do you mean?"

"You're only really nice to each other when you have a fight." She explained matter-of-factly. "Plus I think you were hurting Abi again…" She mumbled.

"That…" Abi's voice trailed off, realizing the truth in her words.

"No, they were screams of pleasure." Hiten taunted.

"Whatever, I'm going to play; I don't even want to know anymore." She left.

"What's your problem?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm sore." She glared.

"Hm." He snickered.

"Hiten?"

"Abi." He sighed.

"I…I want you to talk to me."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He rolled her eyes.

"About your past…" She added.

"I don't talk about that unless I'm drunk." He glared and she frowned.

"You said you would try…"

"When I'm ready…" He whispered.

-

"_Why are you here?" His father barked._

"_I just…I'm scared…"_

"For what?"

"Mother just died…" An eleven year old Hiten answered.

"_Because of you."_

"Why is it my fault?"

"I told you to watch over the family while I was off fighting and you couldn't even do that! You were supposed to be a man and fight them off! You couldn't even do that, you should've given your life for the woman that gave you yours!" He shouted and tears welled up in Hiten's eyes.

"_I…I was scared and…I didn't know they w-would…" He stammered._

"_How dare you! Who have you to blame aside from yourself?" His father spat._

"_I…I don't know…" A tear streamed down his cheek as he looked down to his feet shamefully._

"_Do not cry! You have brought enough shame to this family; do not look weaker than you already proved yourself to be!" Hiten looked up as his father finished. Tears were uncontrollably rolling down his cheeks. He fell on his back as his father struck him. He rubbed his cheek and looked up, eyes filled with fear._

"_Wh-why did you…"_

"You're a disgrace! I am ashamed to call you my own blood!" And with that, he watched his father angrily storm down the hall.

-

"Hiten? Hiten?" Abi snapped her fingers in his face until he was back in reality. He shook his head to dismiss the flashback and began to breathe heavily.

"Y-Yeah?" He looked up to her.

"Are you about to…cry?" She tried to get a better glimpse of his eyes.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Did you listen to what I just said?"

"Huh? Yeah…I uh…I need to…go….somewhere." He stood up and she frowned as she watched him leave.

-

Hiten sat in his room alone now. He didn't understand where the memories he suppressed for so long were coming from, but he didn't like it. Was it because Abi was pressuring him to talk about it? Maybe a part of him wanted to let it all out. H couldn't.

Crying was a weakness. He learned that more than once.

-

"_Hiten, where is your brother?" His father demanded._

"_Why?" Hiten asked. He was fifteen now, and his brother was only ten._

"_I believe he has touched my weapon again." He glared. Hiten frowned. Manten was only a child. He considered the dangerous pike a toy and believed himself powerful with it. Hiten knew his brother had toyed with it, but there was no damage done to it._

_That wouldn't make a difference, though. This heartless bastard he knew as his father wouldn't care what the reason was._

"_Manten didn't touch it…" Hiten took in a deep breath._

"_Oh?" He watched his father's brows knot together. "Then tell me, since you know so much; who did?"_

"It was…me…I was trying to learn how to use it…" He lied hesitantly.

"_You know better than touching my possessions." He growled._

"_Yes." Hiten gulped._

"_And you realize there is a punishment." He said it more as a statement than a question._

"_Yes." He closed his eyes and felt his father's powerful fist make contact with his jaw. Hiten fell flat on his back and wiped the blood from his mouth with his arm. He glanced around, slightly dazed, and saw Manten in the hallway, watching. He frowned._

_His father picked him up by the collar and pulled back another fist. It hit his eye now. One last blow to his stomach caused him to cough up blood. His father stepped back and watched._

_Hiten collapsed to his knees and hunched over, holding his stomach. His left eye wouldn't open, it was the one he had been hit in, and his jaw was going numb. He threw up more blood and after a few moments, it stopped coming._

"_I'm getting tired of teaching you this lesson." He barked. Hiten glared up at him to the best of his ability. Tears welled up in the backs of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "Don't you dare cry." He kicked his son in the stomach and Hiten fell on his side. He walked out and Hiten moaned in pain as he continued to clutch his stomach._

"_Hiten!" Manten ran in once his father was out._

"_M-Manten?" He looked up._

"_What happened?"_

"Don't worry about it…" He closed his eyes. He would be damned if his father _**ever**__ hit his little brother, even if that meant bearing the beatings himself, he would make sure Manten was never hit. Ever._

_If he couldn't protect his mother, he would protect him._

-

He growled and held his head. It made no sense. Emotions were for the weak. Tears were for the weak. Sacrifice was for the brave and striking someone gave you ultimate power over them. That was what his father had basically taught him.

Emotions, he learned, were felt by everyone, even the man he claimed heartless. Sacrifice proved he was brave and cared enough for someone to take the blow. Tears were painful, and to this day, if he could stop them, he would. They **were** for the weak.

And striking someone meant you lacked your own self-confidence and felt the need to make someone feel weak and helpless against you. That was a familiar lesson.

"Hiten?" Abi entered the room.

-

"_One day it will all be yours." Hiten's mother smiled as she pecked his cheek. He was eight._

"_All of it?"_

"Mhm." She nodded. "Your father and I will be proud."

"_What if I can't control it?" Hiten looked up with a saddened gaze._

"_You will learn to fight and grow powerful…you will proudly protect your family and one day your love." She smiled._

"_Some day." Hiten's father smiled and patted his head. "It will be your duty to protect your brother and you'll do a fine job."_

-

"Go away." He whispered.

"What's wrong?"_  
_

"_What happened?" "Don't worry about it…" _

"_How dare you! Who have you to blame aside from yourself?"_

"_Don't you dare cry." _

"_Do not cry! You have brought enough shame to this family; do not look weaker than you already proved yourself to be!" _

"_You will learn to fight and grow powerful…you will proudly protect your family and one day your love."_

"Hiten!" Abi shouted.

"Dammit!" He stood up and punched a hole through his wall. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the hole repeatedly. He pulled his bloody fist out and slowly fell to his knees. Abi sat beside him and pulled him close.

"What is wrong?" She asked again.

"A-Abi…I let them die…" She watched him stare at the floor. Tears looked as though they would fall any minute.

"No, you didn't."

"I did…I was supposed to protect them…my father was gone and it was my job…and I couldn't…I was too weak, I _am_ too weak…" He heard his voice crack.

"Hiten…" She cradled him in her arms.

"Everything…it was all my fault…there was no one else to blame…"

"Sh…" She kissed his forehead and his body slowly stopped trembling. She gasped when he clutched her thigh with his blood-stained hand.

"I won't be able to protect you…"

"Yes you would be." She assured.

"No…I can't protect you from others and…I-I can't protect you from myself." He finished and she frowned. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it, ignoring the blood that would stain her own hand.

"Yes you can…" She expected for him to break down eventually but she didn't imagine for him to lack as much self-confidence as he did. He covered up his emotions well, but nothing lasts forever.

She just needed to convince him he was as strong as he sought himself to be. She would help him. She promised herself she would.

-

_I was nice today…what can I say? A little emotional but yeah…he was bound to break down…sorta. Please check out my new story where Abi's everyone's therapist and vote, of course. And please review for this! ^_^_


	14. Bottling It Up

"Abi?" Souten whispered as she walked in the room. Abi sat with her back against the headboard and her legs folded beneath her. Hiten rested on his side with his head on her lap as she lightly stroked his hair.

"Sh." Abi pressed her index finger in front of her lips. Souten nodded and crawled on the foot of the bed.

"Will Hiten be alright?" She whispered.

"Hiten's just…going through a lot right now…" She explained.

"But he'll be ok?" She whispered.

"I believe so…" Abi whispered back and Souten smiled. "He just has a lot to deal with."

"Ok…" She pecked her brother's cheek and didn't notice him frown.

He had been awake for a few hours now but hadn't moved. Of course he would be ok. Why did Abi 'believe' when she should know? Nothing was wrong with him to begin with; there was nothing to deal with.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Abi without moving his head. She was nervously biting her bottom lip and he felt guilty again, though he wasn't sure why.

"I'm awake…" He mumbled and saw her face him. She topped brushing his bangs aside and frowned at him. He nuzzled into her lap and she tensed.

"I'm…worried." She whispered. She held his hand and he jumped. "Sorry…" She pulled away, remembering the injury. His hand was bandaged and blood already stained through.

"It's alright…" He slowly brought his hand to hers. He placed it on top and she smiled. "And don't be…"

"Hiten, you broke down without an explanation."

"I don't want to talk about it." He glared.

"That's why you broke down! You bottle everything up like it's your job!"

"It is my job; demons with cocks don't talk about feelings!"

"That's sexist!"

"Abi, feeling feelings is one thing but talking about them makes you look weak." He explained and she frowned.

"They make you look as though you have a heart…" She whispered.

"Do you know what used to happen to me when I spoke of emotion? I used to…" His voice trailed off.

"Finish."

"No." He childishly rolled on his side to avoid her gaze but his head was still on her lap.

"You were so close…" She whispered.

"No you just wanted me to be." He mumbled in argument.

"Hiten…why are you so cold?"

"It's how I was raised to be." He answered bluntly.

"Please talk to me…"

"Abi, you had the ideal life. Your mother is still alive and cares for you, you never needed to worry about being protector, just being protected…you're beautiful and smart…I have nothing anymore." He sighed.

"I never knew my father…" She whispered. "He left before I was born…"

"So?"

"What was your father like?" She whispered.

"If I could choose not to have one, I wouldn't." He mumbled.

"But why?"

"It's none of your fucking business, ok?" He snapped and her frown just deepened.

"Hiten…" She whispered. He growled and stood on his knees. He ripped his shirt over his head and she watched in confusion. He lifted his braid and faced his back to her.

"Look." He barked.

"Where?"

"Right below my neck." He answered angrily. She crawled behind him and stood on her knees.

"What?" She whispered and he pointed to a small scar.

"That was the first permanent mark he ever left on me." He answered. She frowned and traced her finger along it. He pulled away.

"Are there any others?"

"That's not important." He snarled.

"When did he start abusing you?"

"Neither is that." He glared daggers. She let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're building this giant wall around you…"

"To keep nosy things like you out." He retorted. Her brows knotted together and tears welled up in her eyes. She went to crawl off the bed. "Abi." He said in hopes of stopping her but she ignored him. "Get back here!" He barked.

"Fuck off." She flipped him off before exiting the room.

"Dammit!" He threw a pillow at the door childishly as she shut it. "You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" He sighed and fell back on his bed. What _was_ wrong with him?

-

"Abi?" Souten frowned as she walked in the sitting room. Abi looked up and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" She half-heartedly smiled.

"Were you crying?" The young girl gave her a sympathetic look. "Was Hiten hurting you?" She asked and Abi laughed a little.

"No, it was nothing…" She whispered. Souten hugged her.

"Its ok…I'll yell at him if you want." She offered as she pulled away, keeping a hand on each of the princess's shoulders.

"Thank you." Abi smiled back.

"What'd he do?"

"He's just…he's not well right now so he's just…saying some things…" She explained hesitantly. It was pathetic, to her, that she was explaining her problems to a ten year old.

"Why is he not well?" Souten asked curiously.

"He's just…he never lets out his feelings and that's not healthy." Abi answered.

"Why?"

"Bottling things up like that…it causes build of emotions and then you let them all out at once and it's usually violent and filled with anger." She tried to break it down for Souten's understanding.

"Buy he always yells when he's angry…he never 'bottles' that up." Souten cocked her head.

"He doesn't let out sadness or grief."

"Ohh." Souten frowned.

"Mhm." Abi sniffled.

"So what did he say to you to make you cry?" Souten asked and Abi's frown deepened.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" Abi faintly smiled.

"But…"

"Just…go play for now, ok?" She suggested.

"Ok…just don't let him be mean to you." Souten sighed and walked out of the room. Abi nodded in response. Souten was smart for her age, she would give her that much.

-

Hiten continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. He felt anger but at the same time guilt. She simply wanted what she believed was best for him, only it wasn't. It wasn't best for him to open up to someone who might still just leave him, as everyone else already had.

It wasn't fair. Plain and simple. On top of that, why would he want to relive his dark past? It was behind him now, he blocked it out, all the awful things that happened to him, and she wanted him to talk about it like it was nothing?

He scoffed. It was her lack of knowledge on the situation, though. From what he knew, she knew nothing of his past. It was ironic to him that she mentioned her father to him, though. Did she know about his father?

He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. How would she know something like that? He never told anyone about his past let alone his father. He slowly got off his bed and walked out of the room. He would tell her that he simply didn't wish to talk about it and she would need to deal with that. It was his business and none of her concern. He felt his temper rise a little at how she just expected him to open up to her. Who did she think she was?

He angrily slid his door open and growled when he didn't see her. He saw his sister walk by his room and growled; she didn't even realize he was in the doorway.

"Souten!" He barked and Souten nearly jumped out of her skin. She dropped her paper and pencils out of fear and glared at him as she bent over to pick them up.

"What?" She spat.

"Where's Abi?" He demanded.

"Away from you." She retorted.

"Watch your tone." He said through his teeth.

"She doesn't want to be next to you because you made her cry you jerk!" She put her hands on her hips as she stood up straight. His eyes softened and he frowned. "That's right, feel bad." She glared.

"Fuck off!" He barked, growing angry with her defiance.

"I'm not the one that made her cry." Souten retorted.

"You don't know what it was about!"

"Because you handle stuff up!" She spat and his face got hot.

"What do you mean handle?"

"You handle things!"

"S-Souetn, what are you talking about?"

"You handle things!" She yelled.

"What do I handle?" He asked nervously.

"Things!" She groaned.

"What kind of things?"

"Feelings and stuff!" She explained and he let out a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't talking about him 'handling' Abi.

"You mean bottling?" He corrected. "I bottle things up?" He asked and her face got red.

"So?" She looked away, embarrassed.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and finished picking up her things. He nodded and crouched down to help her. "Why are you being nice now?" She asked skeptically.

"Souten…things are about to get loud and you might here some bad things…so go outside."

"But it's dark!" She blurted.

"Fine, stay in your room." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to be mean again?" She demanded.

"Sh." He placed his index finger in front of his lips. "Go in your room." He pecked her forehead and she hesitantly obeyed. He walked around his giant mansion forever before finding her outside.

She was staring at the starry sky with a blank expression. Her knees pulled to her chest and she glanced in acknowledgement to him.

"Can I help you?" She shifted her gaze back to the sky.

"Yeah!" He started but then forgot why he was angry. She looked so calm and at peace…he remembered how hurt she looked when he yelled at her before and now couldn't find it in himself to be angry with her.

"Well?" She whispered.

"I…you just…dammit!" He angrily plopped himself beside her and she rolled her eyes.

"What? I thought I was too fucking annoying to be around." She scoffed.

"You are." He spat.

"I'm not forcing you to sit here you know." She sighed.

"It's my porch; I'll leave when I want to." He childishly crossed his arms.

"Fine." She shrugged.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"You're such a child…" She whispered.

"What was that?" He barked.

"Nothing…" She sighed.

"Good." He glared at her through the corner of her eyes. "You aren't annoying…" He quietly added.

"Hm?" She faced him.

"You aren't…annoying." He finally repeated. He watched her smile. "And…I didn't mean to make you cry…" He looked to his lap.

"I didn't cry." She felt her cheeks get red.

"What happened to 'its ok to let out sadness'?" He smirked and faced her. She looked away. "Don't bottle up so much." He kissed her shoulder and she shook him off.

"It's only fair I guess…how about I open up to you?" She smirked.

"What?" His eyes got wide.

"Ok." She crawled on his lap. "I feel so much…" She started and he groaned.

"Abi, you don't need to do this…"

"Sh…I feel so happy when you're in a good mood, even when I appear angry, though sometimes you piss me off…like the sexual comments…and the stupid pick up lines…" She continued and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok, I get it."

"And it really, really hurts that you don't trust me enough to open up and…Hiten? Are you even listening to me?" She asked angrily.

"Huh? Yeah…of course." He perked up.

"Liar." She smirked.

"I get it…talking isn't so bad." He sighed.

"Good." She pecked his cheek and nuzzled into his embrace.

"Just please…don't punish me with talking about your feelings again…" He grunted. She hit his shoulder.

"The more you hold yours in, the more I'll tell you." She taunted and he rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough…"

"Are you going to continue?" She looked up to him.

"Nope." He answered. "Not yet." He pecked her cheek and she let out an exaggerated side.

She would try and wait.


	15. Heartless?

Abi let out a sigh of relief as she sunk down in the bath. His was always the nicest. It was huge, had everything she needed, and plenty of privacy.

The warm water relaxed her and she closed her eyes as she rested her head. To get a small break from Hiten's antics once and a while never hurt, and as much as she adored Souten, the girl had many questions. She enjoyed the limited time she had to herself and would take advantage of it.

She jumped when the door opened and she heard it slam shut. Her eyes snapped open and she instinctively crossed her arms to cover herself.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at Hiten as he quickly removed his armor.

"Sh. I got Souten out for a while." He smirked as the metal hit the floor.

"And…"

"Just a quick fix." He smirked before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Hiten, do you think you can just…have me whenever you wish?" She asked angrily.

"Fine, may I have you…please?" He asked calmly.

"No!" She barked.

"Sh!" He nervously glanced at the door.

"I just fucking woke up less than an hour ago; I am not having sex before noon!"

"Why?" He whined, though he still continued to remove his pants.

"Because…just…no." She ducked in the water and felt her face get hot.

"How about a hand job?" He asked with his perverted grin.

"No." She scrunched her nose.

"Come on…I've fingered you." He complained. "Push over." He stood beside the bath. His clothes were folded neatly in the corner.

"No." She glared. He rolled his eyes and stepped between her legs. He laid on top of her on his stomach and she gave up trying to push him off.

"Just sh…" He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"I really hate you sometimes…" She whispered as she untwisted his braid. He busied himself with her neck and she gasped as he lowered his mouth to her breast. "_Hiten_, stop." She glared at the top of his head. He bit down on her nipple and she tensed.

"Stop, that _hurts_." She hit the top of his head and he snickered. "You drew blood!" She pushed his head away and he smirked.

"Sorry." He pecked her lips.

"Go away; I'm not kissing where my tit's already been." She grunted. He used his tongue to lick away the blood and she clutched his shoulders.

"Feel good?" He whispered.

"No." She lied.

"Liar…" He scoffed. He pushed himself up so he was eyelevel with her and she rubbed her hands up and down his bare, wet chest.

"Abi?" Souten knocked on the door and they both jumped.

"What should we do?" Hiten asked. Abi grabbed the top of his head and shoved his face underwater. Water sloshed as he struggled.

"Come in!" She called once he stopped.

"Where's Hiten?" She walked in.

"I haven't seen him." She lied.

"Ok…do you need anything while I'm here?"

"No."

"Do you know where he might be?" She asked.

"No." Abi answered through her teeth.

"Do you…"

"Souten, sweetie, could I please have some privacy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah…" The girl frowned and left. Abi let go of Hiten's head and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't come up.

"Hiten?" She tried to get a glimpse below the water. Her eyes got wide and she grabbed his shoulders to pull him up. "Hiten!" She tapped his cheeks and he began to cough up water.

"You tried to…drown me…" He said in a dry voice as he regained his breath.

"Are you alright?" She frowned.

"Yeah, ask me that after you shove me underwater!" He argued in a raspy tone.

"Maybe I can make it up to you…" She smirked and his brows knotted together. "Are you _angry_?" She asked in a seductive tone and a small smirk tugged at the ends of his lips.

"A little."

"Let me take care of you…" She grabbed the sides of his face and slowly pulled him down so his lips met hers.

"Gladly…" He closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against hers. He leaned his weight forward and she quietly moaned in his mouth. There was another knock on the door. She struggled to push him away and he grunted.

"Uh…yeah?" She yelled nervously.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Souten asked. "I'm bored."

Hiten went to say something but Abi clapped her hand over his mouth; he sighed and began to kiss her neck.

"N-Not _yet_…"

"Are you ok?"

"Y_eah_." She gasped as he went underwater and his tongue entered her womanhood.

"You sure.

"_Mm_….yes…._privacy_!" She barked.

"Oook." Souten left.

"Hiten, Hiten, Hiten!" She barked and roughly grabbed his hair until he resurfaced.

"What was that for?"

"We can't…she's right there." She frowned.

"So?" He growled. "I did not get this hard for nothing…again…now." He barked.

"Excuse me?" Her voice got flat.

"I am fucking your right now." He glared. "I'll fucking tear you up…" He whispered in her ear.

"What makes you think…" She gasped when he thrust himself inside her.

"That." He smirked.

"You bastard…" She grunted. He kissed down from her neck until he was back at her breasts and she struggled from beneath him, though she couldn't move much due to the size of the tub.

"Please, you like it." He increased his pace.

"_Stop_…you're being too…_rough_…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shut up…I did for you, you will for me." He grunted and roughly pushed back inside of her. Her body nearly lifted out of the water due to shock but was stopped by his. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist so there was no space between them and she began to moan loudly.

"_Stop_…" She grunted. She gasped as he slowed down and became gentler.

"Better?" He whispered and smirked down to her. "You are mine…" He whispered in her ear. She was too breathless to respond and she roughly bit down on her lower lip and hissed. "You will always be mine…" He added.

"_Yes_…" She whispered.

"Abi! Are you ok?" Souten banged on the door.

"F….Fine…" She answered in a dry voice. Hiten rolled his eyes when he saw her sympathetic look and pulled out. He flipped onto his back and rested the back of his head on her bare chest.

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and laced her fingers in front of his chest so his head was between her arms. He sighed.

"You're no fucking fun…" He pouted. She kissed the top of his head and leaned forward to watch him close his eyes.

"Sorry my idea of fun isn't fucking you in the bath tub first thing in the morning with your little sister listening." She teased.

"Well mine is." He whined. She leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe if you weren't so fucking violent."

"And _I_ would be fucking _you_, get that straight." He huffed.

"Because I'm your sex slave and will let you have all control of the bed." She smocked.

"Damn right…" He mumbled and she hit him over the head.

"You aren't some god you know." She rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"As close as anyone can get." He retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you know what? Move." She demanded. He closed his eyes and held his nose high ignoring her. "Hiten!" She hit him over the head.

"I don't feel like it." He shrugged and leaned all his bodyweight onto her.

"Dammit….you're too heavy…" She grunted as she tried to push his shoulders.

"Good." He mumbled.

"Grow up and move your fat ass!"

"My ass is tight." He glared at her and she groaned.

"Move!"

"Bite me!" He barked. She leaned down and bit his neck. "Ah! You bitch!" He placed his palm on her forehead to push her off.

"I only did what you told me." She spat.

"Next time I'll bite you back!" He warned.

"I fucking dare you." Her brows knotted tightly together. He wrapped his arm behind him and around the back of her head to pull her forward. She struggled but his hold was too strong. He turned his head sideways and bit down on the nape of her neck. She gasped as his teeth broke through her skin and he pulled away.

"Happy?" He glared.

"You bastard!" She held her slightly bleeding neck with one hand and used her free one to slap him hard across the face. He grabbed her wrist before she inflicted any damage.

"I only did what you asked." He mocked.

"But that hurt…" She frowned as she tried to dismiss the pain. His eyes softened and he looked up to her.

"Sorry." He whispered. She looked away and he rolled over.

"Get away from me you abusive asshole!" She splashed water at his face to dismiss him but he, once again, ignored the gesture. He slowly moved her hand to reveal the small wound and pressed his lips against it. She tensed and whimpered at the contact which caused his frown to deepen.

"I didn't mean it…" He whispered.

"Yes you did…" She mumbled. He held himself up on the edges of the tub and she crossed her arms and looked sideways, but didn't struggle to get away from him anymore.

"I swear…" He kissed it again. "I wouldn't want to harm you…"

"Then why did you?" She glared. "You hit me and you fucking bit me!"

"I told you I never meant to hit you!" He snapped and she winced. "You know I didn't! I wouldn't hurt you intentionally!"

"Unless you're drunk or just pissed off…wait, you're always pissed off!"

"Dammit!" He snarled.

"What are you going to do now? Strike me? Maybe kick? Go ahead, that will make me admire you so much you heartless bastard." She glared daggers and he frowned.

"I have a heart…" He mumbled.

"Then try showing it." She pushed him off and quickly dried off before slipping on her clothes.

"Abi…I'm not heartless…" He whispered. She ignored him and adjusted her hair in the mirror. "Beating doesn't get respect…it causes hate…" He explained. She frowned and glanced at him. The look in her eyes made it seem as though she wanted to say something, but instead she bit her bottom lip and walker out. He sighed and leaned back.

Maybe he was heartless.


	16. Lack of SelfControl

Abi sat silently in the kitchen beside Souten as they ate lunch.

"Where's mine?" Hiten walked in.

"Gods can make their own food, can't they?" She glared and he growled.

"I'm not a god and never said I was!" He retorted.

"Don't even look at me. I can't stand to look at your disgusting face." She spat.

"Finally…it was getting weird with you guys not fighting." Souten let out a sigh of relief and they both glared at her. She sunk down in her seat.

"Mind your own business you little-" Hiten started.

"Leave her alone!" Abi defended.

"Fuck you!"

"You already tried…remember? When I rejected you." She spat.

"Please, you'll always be considered a whore now…and you're _my_ whore." He spat and she crossed her arms.

"Bad move…" Souten mumbled.

"I'm _your_ whore, Hiten?" Abi asked in a calm tone.

"Yes!" He hid his fear of what his punishment would be.

"Really? So what…you can just have me whenever you want? Just throw me on a bed and I'll gladly let you fuck me?" She asked.

"Exactly." He glared.

"Hm…funny…I'm your whore yet you'll only fuck on my watch."

"What are you saying?"

"The first time…I wanted and got you…in the tub, you slowed down for me because I _wanted_ you to."

"Abi…"

"You are my bitch, Hiten." She glared her face still serious.

"You did not just go there."

"Oh, but I did. You are my little man-slut and will fuck on my accord, deal with it. You wouldn't dare force me and you…_never intentionally_…._harm me_…." She mimicked in a mocking tone and his nostrils flared.

"I am not your bitch!"

"And you fucking bit me….wanna go there, too?"

"Told you he was gunna eat you…" Souten muttered.

"Get out Souten." Hiten barked.

"But…"

"Get the fuck out!" He pointed and she ran

"Congratulations, you can instill fear in a child." Abi clapped and he glared.

"And you!"

"Oh no, what ever will you do to me?" She mocked and held her hand in front of her mouth. He lunged at her and she gasped as he sat at her waist and pinned her wrists beside her head.

"Listen to me you worthless fucking slut, you will not disrespect me in my home." He spoke through his teeth and she felt an unfamiliar feeling. Fear. The anger that roared in his eyes, the tight hold on her wrists, and the way he simply tackled her to the ground.

She was scared for her life.

"You will _never_ mock me again. You will not judge or try to force my past out of me. You will stay here and you will fucking like it. You will not speak down to me ever, and especially in front of Souten. You will not reject me and you will cook every fucking meal I want you to. You call me your bitch; you'll see what its like to be mine you filthy broad." He panted as he finished and her brows knotted together. She stared at him in disbelief.

He was supposed to have moved on from anger and violence, at least somewhat, and now it seemed as though he had only gotten worse. It was familiar the way he was acting. Even in her former relationship with him, he demanded respect and control.

"I hate you…" She whispered. She grunted and squirmed beneath him. She saw a smirk grace his lips, revealing his amusement at his strength and ability to overpower her.

"Good." He whispered. She brought one knee forward and he gasped. His hands snapped open and she roughly pushed him off her. She went to run out but he grabbed her ankle and she fell on her face. She kicked him in his and he struggled to pull her back beneath him, where he knew she couldn't get away.

"Let go!" She growled.

"Ah….you stupid….mm." He hissed in pain and buried his face in her shoulder as it slowly died down. She grabbed the back of his head and roughly pulled his hair.

"Stupid what you ignorant asshole!" She snarled and his breaths were sharp now.

"Stupid….woman…" He finished. She was surprised it wasn't that harsh, but his mind probably couldn't process much more. She did hurt what, in her mind, was his more intelligent head. He squeezed his eyes hut as she let go of his hair.

"Get off me…" She whispered. "You will not break me…"

"You aren't scared?" He whispered and her eyes got wide. "You should fucking be. I hate you and your fucked up mind games. Either you want me or you don't, no in betweens, and you can't even make that simple decision? You're disgusting. I hate looking at you and listening to your pointless rambling. I am better off without you." He whispered and tears became visible in her eyes again. "You know what? Cry. Go ahead. I'm done with sympathy."

"I'm not fucking crying!" She shrieked.

"Go ahead, Abi, stop holding everything in…look at me. It's all coming out right now." He mocked and she felt her lower lip tremble.

"You're a worthless fucking bastard." She mumbled.

"That's right…say everything…"

"I hate you and your fucking ugly smirk and the way you think you know everything and how you put yourself on this pedestal and how you think of me as a possession and how you try to break me and….how….how you please me and….when you're right….and when I actually care about you…" She finished in a whisper.

"You don't care! I'm not worth caring about!" He snapped. "Don't care!" It sounded more like a plea now. "Hate me….loathe me, despise me….now!" He demanded. "You need to hate me with a passion, Abi…" He whispered. "You can't stay here…."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Abi….you'll get hurt….I cant control my actions, ok? So you go back to your mother and be happy and stay beautiful and…"

"Hiten…"

"Hate me! I hate you!"

"No…you don't…."

"I do! I hate you so much….I hate you so much that….that I….I love you…" He frowned.

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"I just….you'll get hurt! Can you not hear me? I will fucking murder you if you don't leave so…go!" He barked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. "Leave…" He repeated.

"I won't leave you…" She kissed the side of his face.

"Please just….just go….get away from me…" He whispered.

"Hiten, look at me." She felt him slowly lift his head. He looked down to her and was so close the tips of their noses touched. "You'll be alright…and I'll be here for you, ok?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" She cupped his cheek with one hand and stroked the other side of his face with her other.

"Why are you here? I've harmed you….you said it was my last chance…" He watched her hesitate to answer.

"Just…don't worry, ok….I won't leave you." She assured.

"You'll only get hurt."

"Not when you're better." She leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead. He put all his weight on her and rested his head on her shoulder. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and she squirmed to get comfortable before softly stroking her hair.

"How do you know?"

"Once you're healthy again…."

"Abi…I've never been alright…." He whispered. "Manten just….brought everything out….I'll never be able to change."

"Yes you will." She consoled and his frown deepened.

No. He wouldn't.


	17. For Better or For Worse?

Abi sighed as she quickly adjusted the top of her kimono. She would wait for him and then go to check up on her mother. She almost looked forward to the little getaway. She would only be gone for two days and she believed he could handle himself and Souten for that long.

It would be easier if he simply went with her but she wouldn't dare ask him.

"What's going on?" Hiten walked in and she jumped.

"I'm….going to visit my mother for a little while…" She frowned and faced him.

"So…you're leaving?"

"Just for a few days…to let her know I'm alright and such." She shrugged.

"Can…can I go?" He asked.

"Why?" She cocked her head.

"Because…I just….just because." He reasoned and she continued to stare blankly at him.

"I…suppose…what about Souten?"

"She can handle herself for a few days…she's done it before."

"Maybe she should come…"

"Come where?" Souten yawned.

"Would you like to come stay with my mother and me along with Hiten?" Abi offered.

"Can I stay?" She pouted. "Please…."

"But…"

"She'll be fine." Hiten assured.

-

"There you are." The giant bird demon, Tekkei, glared. She saw Hiten approach behind her daughter. "And to what honor do I get in seeing you?"

"Mother…I've been staying with Hiten." Abi explained and she nodded.

"For what purpose?"

"He's….he almost died so…" She shrugged. Tekkei rolled her eyes.

"Very well…so why is he here?"

"I decided to just stay temporarily, to allow you to know how we're doing…then I'll go back with him." She explained. "I'm going to wash up."

"So…Hiten." Tekkei glared as the thunder demon flew up so he was eye-level.

"Tekkei." He nodded.

"I still don't understand what she sees in you."

"Look…I don't like you either, and I'm only asking permisson because of your daughter…" He sighed. "Not now but…eventually, I…want to marry her." He frowned as he sat on the side of the mountain.

"Hah, are you serious?"

"It was a question!" He snapped.

"Do no try to intimidate me you worthless filth…no. I do not give you permission to wed my daughter."

"Why the hell not?"

"Hiten you think I know nothing of you? You are simply holding her back from a man that would never hurt her and be able to provide everything for her. She could marry someone who isn't selfish and puts her needs above his…not some needy, tramp-chasing pig."

"Its not like that…"

"You know she could do better than you so do not even try to convince me otherwise. You took away her innocence and dumper her…do you know how long she cried of your disgusting heartbreak?" She saw the demon's eyes tint sadness. "Hiten, if you do care for her as much as you say you do, you'll just let her be."

"But…" He would argue it but part of him knew this bird he despised was right. He would never be able to give her everything and always put her first.

"I never understood what she saw in you…stay with your whores, they don't require actual love unlike my daughter. Do you see my point?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'm glad we reached an understanding."

-

Abi smiled as she walked out of her bathroom. Of course she had her own castle, just off her mother's mountain. She smiled when she saw Hiten walking down the hall, he was staring at the floor and looked deep in thought.

"Hiten?" She whispered and he jumped.

"Oh…hi…"

"How did it go with my mother?" She asked nervously. He shrugged.

"Fine."

"That's it? No fighting or…"

"No, Abi, everything's fine." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" She felt his forehead.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you for being good." She pecked his cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Your welcome." He gently pushed her off.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I just…why don't you go speak with your mother…she missed you." He suggested.

"Sure…" She frowned.

"I'm just…I'll be resting." He continued down the hall ands he gave him a sympathetic look.

-

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Abi asked her mother again.

"Nothing unusual…are you really going back with him?"

"Until he's well again…" She frowned.

"You shouldn't waste your time…you have a strange soft-spot for him." Tekkei glared.

"He just….he cant do it on his own…" Abi explained.

"He has plenty of other women ready to throw themselves at him.." She mumbled and Abi glared.

"Its not like that."

"Sure it isn't. Just don't fall too easily, Abi, you remember what happened last time. Has he laid you?"

"Mother!" Her face got hot.

"Abi….why do you so easily give in to him?"

"I neved said I did!"

"I see that face….disgusting. just listen to me, you can do better and one day you will."

"I'm going to bed." Abi sighed.

"Night, dear."

-

Abi sighed again as she searched for him in the halls. She found him in one of the many extra bedrooms. He was lying on his back on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Are you up?" She whispered from the doorway.

"Yeah…" He answered in a dry tone. She crawled beside him on the bed and looked down to him with a frown. She softly brushed his bangs aside.

"You can come in my room if you'd like…its nicer." She offered.

"No…I'm fine here."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Its your house." He shrugged and never met her gaze.

"Do you wish me to?"

"No…not tonight."

"Hiten…what's wrong?"

"You should stay here…with your mother. I won't be a burden to you anymore." He finally glanced at her.

"But I want to stay with you."

"But you're going to leave eventually…the longer you stay the less you'll want to leave and….its just a lot easier to break it off now."

"I thought…I thought I would stay with you…always…" She whispered.

"No!" His back shot up and she pulled away. "No…you can't…you'll stay here and be happy and…no." He repeated.

"Hiten…"

"Just….be happy, ok? I can't always guarentee happiness."

"Nobody can always be perfect."

"I'm the most currupt demon on the face of this earth!" He snapped.

"That isnt true…"

"Stay here! Can't you see how hard it is for me to tell you that? For me to tell you I don't want you with me! Its for your own good, alright?" He finished in a whisper.

"I don't want to leave you…"

"Its for the best, so go find your room and just….goodnight." He laid back down.

"Night." She left the room and he growled.

If it was so right to let her go, why did it feel so wrong?


	18. Harsh Decisions

Abi laid motionless on her bed. She was on her side and staring blankly at the wall. She had been up a while now just simply didn't feel like moving.

His words irked her yesterday. She could tell it really did hurt him to say those things, but she still wasn't ready to leave him.

"Abi?" Hiten walked in. She glanced over her shoulder to him.

"Yeah?"

"You getting up? I made food…" He blushed and she shrugged.

"I don't feel like it." She sighed. She felt the weight of the bed shift as he crawled beside her.

"Why?"

"I just…don't…"

"If it's about yesterday…"

"Hiten, forget it." She cut him off.

"Come on…you can't stay in bed forever…"

"Hm, you're trying to get me _out_ of bed?" She scoffed. He smirked a little.

"Perhaps….I do want you to stay with me, though…" He frowned. "Even if it is temporary."

"I…I don't know…." She sighed and rolled on her back.

"You need to get up." He nudged her.

"Or what?" She smiled.

"I might just need to punish you…" He smirked.

"Oh, and how?" She giggled as he crawled on top of her. "I think I might need to reward you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm….you were such a good boy." She teased and pulled him down. "I think you even deserve the top."

"Right now?"

"How quick can you work?" She smirked.

He sat on his ass and pulled her onto his lap. He undid only the front of his pants and ripped off the sash that held her kimono together. It fell loosely down her shoulders but the whole front was open. She spread her legs at his sides and gasped as he slid himself into her. She buried her face in his shoulder as he grinded his hips against hers and held them so she wouldn't move.

"That quick enough?" He whispered. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered his name. "Its mine…right?"

"It's _always_ yours…" She moaned.

"Good…girl…" He hissed and.

"Hiten…" She growled. "_Harder_." She demanded and he grunted. "_Now_."

"Shut…up…"

"Hurry…_up_." She slowly fell on her back and he thrust himself in and out of her as he rested on top of her.

"Abi…" He groaned. "What happened to…no sex before noon?" He taunted as he pulled back to face her.

"Shut…_up_." Her back arched.

"I will always fucking dominate you." He taunted.

"_Yes_…"

"Say my name." He smirked.

"_Hiten_! _Hiten_…_Hiten_…" She panted and he pulled out. "You're…done?" She blinked.

"You need to get ready." He pecked her forehead and walked out. She growled and tied her kimono.

"Bastard." She glared at the back of his head.

-

She smiled as she ate the first meal he ever prepared for her. He watched her eat with intensity.

"How is it?" He asked.

"Very good…I'm surprised." She smirked and he nodded.

"Souten taught me." He explained and she giggled a little. "So…you're staying here….right?"

"Hiten…let's not discuss this now…" She whispered. Just before he wanted her with him. Why couldn't he make up his mind?

"Just do, ok? Don't make me practically force you….like last time…" He mumbled as he finished.

"Just…we'll worry about it later." She half-heartedly smiled. He sighed.

-

It was night now, the last one they agreed to spend there, and she nervously scanned the rooms as she walked through the halls. He said he was going to bed a few hours ago but she couldn't find him.

She walked in her room and frowned. A small piece of paper was on her pillow. She picked it up and read the chicken scratch.

'Just Stay.

-Hiten'

She growled as she finished. If he was going to leave her, he could at least have the decency to say goodbye. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat on the edge of her bed. She crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground childishly.

She reminded herself that she was too old for a tantrum and no matter what she did; he wouldn't appear magically in front of her. Not that it mattered…she didn't want him there anyways.

She hated him. She didn't want him near her. She couldn't stand the _thought_ of him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and it was quickly replaced by another.

Soon enough, there were tears running down both sides of her face. She tried to wipe as many as she could away but soon gave up. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

She felt as helpless as a child. And nobody was here to hold her or simply care. Her mother would congratulate her and he left. He probably didn't care what she believed anymore.

She understood how he felt when he believed he was alone. It was a deep pain.

She didn't understand. If she hated him so much, why did she miss him already?


	19. Hurtful Lies

It had been two days and she had no contact with him. It killed her, but she came to the conclusion that despite how he felt about it, she would need to stay there. It wasn't healthy for him to lash out as much as he did and it wasn't good for Souten either.

She took in a deep breath as she spotted his home. She hesitantly opened the door and was surprised to see nobody there. It was almost silent. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Souten was probably outside and she presumed him to be in his room.

She felt her jaw go slack when she saw him….in his room…on his back….getting a blowjob from some whorey-looking slut. What disgusted her most was how much he was enjoying it. His eyes were closed and he hissed or moaned lightly in response. He clutched and let go of the sheets multiple times and she laughed as she looked up at him, with his entire member still in her mouth.

Abi growled and walked forward. She saw the girl jump and sit up.

"What the hell did you stop for you little…" Hiten stopped when he saw what was going on. "Abi?" He whispered. He watched her grab the hair on the back of the girl's head and swing her to the ground. The girl's back slid against the floor and the back of her head hit the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" She barked and tensed when Hiten wrapped his arms around hers to restrain her.

"Sh….Abi…" He whispered and she struggled.

"What the hell, Hiten?" She snapped. She didn't even notice the girl run out of the room.

"I…I didn't think you were coming back." He defended as he struggled to hold her back.

"So you fucked some tramp in two days?" She growled and squirmed free of his hold. He gasped when she roughly grabbed his sack and felt his knees go weak. "I don't believe you!"

"Abi…it's….ah…not….like that….loosen up the hold….please?"

"Its not like that nasty cunt giving you head? How long has she been here?" She demanded. When he didn't respond, she squeezed tighter and his eyes snapped open.

"S-Since….I left…" He answered and she snarled. He gasped again when he felt her nails.

"You sick fucking bastard."

"You…we aren't in….a relationship!" He finally got out. She let go and frowned. "Ah…" He fell to his knees and held his throbbing manhood.

"You never even wanted a relationship…did you?"

"We can't…no….not us…" He hissed as he rocked his body back and forth.

"Why?"

"I…I didn't think you were coming…I told you to stay…."

"That piece of shit paper you left me? You expected me to listen to that?"

"Yes….so I wouldn't have to see you….cry…" He whispered with a sympathetic look as he slowly got to his feet.

"What makes you think I would cry?" She crossed her arms and he smirked.

"You mean to tell me you didn't let out one tear when I left? You aren't supposed to be here…" He cupped her cheek in his hand and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

"Like right now…don't cry…" He frowned.

"I'm not." She glared. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissed the nape of her neck.

"You're with me now….don't worry…"

"Don't fucking kiss me you sleaze." She shook him off.

"She meant nothing…"

"Then why was she here?"

"Because you weren't supposed to come back! You're not supposed to be here…" He whispered.

"Do you want me here?"

"It doesn't matter! You need to leave soon!" He explained again.

"I don't want to leave!" She yelled. "Just let me help you…"

"I don't need your help." He grunted.

"Fine…if you don't want me here…" She went to walk out but he grabbed her arm.

"I want you here…" He whispered.

"Hiten." She glared and tried to yank her arm away.

'I want you…" She watched a perverted smile creep on his lips.

"How can you say that? After you're dicks been in some nasty whore's mouth you expect me to…"

"Hey now…I did it twice for you and only once for me…" He reminded.

"What is it? A trade?" She scrunched her nose and he shrugged. "No, I refuse to have sex with you."

"How about just letting me fuck you instead?" He asked.

"Hiten…no."

"Come on…no strings attached…nobody will know…" He whispered.

"I want strings..." She frowned.

"No strings…"

"Get off me!" She pushed him and he fell on his back.

"You bitch!" He snarled. She continued to glare at him as he got to his feet.

"Two days and you already forgot how to treat a respectable woman."

"You are anything but respectable you fucking nasty slut." He glared.

"Don't go there." She challenged.

"Why? Do you not like the truth?" He taunted as he approached her.

"Hiten, I am no slut."

"Only for me, right?" He scoffed. She brought her cold hand hard across his face and he stared in shock. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? How can you say things like that?"

"Because that's what you are! I don't care for you and once again, you misunderstood your purpose!"

"So that's what I was for?"

"It's obvious how easy you are." He mumbled and saw tears become visible again.

"So you classify me in the same level as that whore?" She whispered. He crossed his arms and faced his back to her. "So that's it? Everything you told me was a lie?" She asked in a calm tone.

"It is if you promise to leave."

"So you just want me gone? That's it..."

"Yes." He sighed.

"I hate you…" She whispered and he hissed. That hurt him so much to hear but he didn't respond. He glanced through the corner of his eyes and watched her leave.

"I love you…" He mumbled back, knowing she didn't hear him.


	20. An Unexpected Explanation

Abi frowned as she reached her home. The sun was already going down. She had seen him for an hour and was already set for not going back. She worried but she couldn't deal with it anymore.

The way he talked to her. The way he treated her. The way he just expected things. The way he thought he could have whatever he wanted. The way he refused to admit he cared for her.

She sighed; she saw her mother already asleep and decided to just go home. Her empty castle gave her an eerie feeling. She couldn't explain it, but she missed any company at all. She had always had Hiten and Souten's…even those two days were almost unbearable. How could she stay alone?

She wouldn't be for long. She would be married and eventually have children. The thought saddened her even more. She would probably wed someone she barely knew rather than someone she actually loved. And she loved Hiten.

She crawled on her bed and closed her eyes. Things would get better. They couldn't get much worse.

-

"Hiten?" Souten frowned.

"What?" He groaned. His back faced the door as he laid on his side in his bed.

"I miss Abi…" She whispered and he felt himself frown.

"Me, too…" He sighed.

"Can I….can I stay in here with you?" She asked.

"You're too old for that. Quit acting like a small child." He sighed.

"But I am a child." She responded.

"You aren't a-" He stopped when he faced her. Tears were in her eyes and her lip was trembling. "Fine." He gave in. She nodded and crawled beside him on the bed.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Whatever…go to sleep." He closed his eyes. He felt her wrap his limp arm around her shoulder as she nuzzled into his embrace and he smiled a little. He kissed the top of her head and attempted to get back to sleep again.

-

"Mother?" Abi approached and watched the bird demon known as her mother awake.

"Abi, why back so soon?" She stood up straight.

"I'm….staying." She frowned.

"Good. He was no good. Did he tell you to leave again?"

"Sort of." She shrugged and looked down, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Figures. You shouldn't have opened up so quickly to him."

"Yes, I know." Abi sighed, listening to the lecture.

"To think the man wanted to marry you." She shook her head and Abi looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"The day he came here…he asked if it would be alright." Tekkei explained.

"What did you tell him?"

"I explained that royalty could do better…that you would find a man to take care of you properly."

"What did he say?" She asked curiously.

"After my lengthy explanation, he agreed. We both agreed he wasn't best for you…he said it would be best for you to stay here as well."

"So…could he have asked me to leave out of fear of getting too attached and losing me?" Abi asked, slightly annoyed. Tekkei shrugged.

"If so, he's more mature than I thought."

"He…wanted to wed?"

"Yes." Tekkei answered and Abi looked down.

He did what she had been doing for him all along.

He pushed what he thought was simply best for her.


	21. Through Thick And Thin

Hiten shifted again and opened his eyes. He was on his back and Souten's head rested on his chest. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, there was no sense in waking her.

There wasn't much of a point of anything. He lied about everything yesterday. He didn't feel that way about her at all. He regretted telling her those awful things and letting her go, but what was he to do now? Go back, apologize and beg for her return? No. He wasn't that desperate…at least, not yet.

He remembered the conversation with Tekkei. She was, as much as he hated to admit it, right. He was no good for her, he brought her down. Somebody out there would be there to bring her up. He hated the thought of her with some other man but knew there was nothing he could do now. He felt bad that she caught him with that other girl, too. He did intend on devouring her, though, in his defense.

He sighed again as Souten stirred.

"Wake up." He gently shook her shoulder. She grunted and rolled over, never opening her eyes. He rolled his and got off the bed. He made his way to the kitchen and sighed.

"Morning." A familiar voice whispered from the table.

"Morning." He yawned and then his eyes got wide. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Abi smiling at him. "Abi?" He whispered in disbelief and she nodded.

"I know things have been….hectic between us lately. I spoke with my mother and I cleared up some things. I'm going to stay and help you."

"We went over this."

"It wasn't a question, Hiten. You still have a lot of inner turmoil and have yet to let it out. I refuse to let Souten suffer. I don't expect a relationship or any such thing…what's done is done. I get it, ok?" She shrugged and he frowned.

"You shouldn't…"

"I won't force anything out of you…I won't even share a room anymore, I'll just…I'll be here when you're ready to talk." She smiled. "You can…have other relations; I won't force you to hold back…" She heard her voice crack as she spoke.

"Abi, I…"

"Don't worry about it, ok?"

"I do want….its just….I can't and…"

"Sh….its alright…" She looked down to the table.

"You aren't a whore…" He whispered and she nodded. "And you aren't nasty and….I didn't mean any of that…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok…" She whispered.

"You're respectable, too." He added and she rolled her eyes. "You're smart and beautiful and kind and caring and…"

"Hiten, its ok, alright?"

"I still don't understand why."

"You were just doing what you believed best…even if it wasn't the most civil way." She mumbled and he cocked his head.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good boy." She smirked.

"Abi…really…"

"I know you have a lot of mixed feelings about me staying but…I am." She frowned. "I know you've never had a relationship and can have a hard time getting your point across without violence…"

"Fine." He whispered.

"But…no more physical relations ok?" She watched his expression change to disappointment.

"Understandable."

"And once I think you're healthy, if you wish me to leave, I will."

"And if I wish you to stay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Then…it depends on where we're at." She watched his eyes light up a little but then dull again.

"But you can't."

"Why?"

"You belong married and happy…" He whispered and she looked down.

"We'll worry about that later." She reasoned and he nodded.

"I missed you." He watched her cheeks tint pink in amusement. "I won't bring another woman here." He added and she nodded. "You look cute when you blush."

"Hiten, no." She glared up and he frowned. "Just…no. Not until you know what you want out of this."

"I…I think I do." He sheepishly looked down.

"No….you love me and then ten minutes later you hate me…"

"I meant it when I said that." He barked.

"Hiten….you tackled me to the ground…you were delirious and…"

"If I was delirious, I wouldn't remember." He smirked and she looked down.

"A lot was going on."

"When I said it when you left."

"You never did." She blinked.

"I did…you just….didn't hear me…" He felt his face get hot. When he looked back up, she was frowning.

"No…just not now. You're health and mental stability comes first, ok?"

"I'm fucking stable!" He snapped.

"See…" She rolled her eyes.

"What-fucking-ever." He looked away. He looked back and smirked.

"What?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing."

"Hiten…"

"It's just…its nothing." He smiled. She smiled back. "Why do you choose to stand by me?"

"For your sake." She looked back down. "I'm not going to abandon you like you feel the rest of the world has…through thick and thing, until you're better, I'll be here."

"Thank you…" He whispered.


	22. Cold & Lonely Nights

She smiled as she prepared their meal. Souten was sitting at the table behind her, happily drawing. She apparently missed the princess's company.

"Wanna see my new picture?" Souten asked.

"Sure." Abi bent over and held her hands on her thighs as she looked at the art.

"That's me, you, and Hiten!" She pointed.

"It's very nice."

"Uh-huh. I'm happy you're staying again." Souten smiled and Abi nodded. "You aren't going to leave…are you?" She blinked and Abi felt guilt.

"I'm….not too sure."

"Oh." Souten looked down.

"Can you watch the food; I want to finish getting things set in my room?" She asked, hoping to avoid explaining everything to the young child.

"Why don't you and Hiten share anymore?" Souten asked.

"Its…kind of hard to explain…" She frowned and Souten sighed.

"I guess." She agreed. Abi nodded in thanks and kissed her forehead. She walked into her knew room that had the clothes she brought from her home thrown carelessly on her bed.

Her new room was nice, obviously not as much so as his, but it was good enough for her. It was large; there was a double bed, and a large wardrobe. She sighed and began sorting her clothes.

"I don't see why you felt the need to bring them." She turned around and saw Hiten leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Because I am self-reliant and do not want you stealing anymore clothes." She explained and put her attention back on the garments. He sighed and sat at the foot of her bed, watching her with fascination. She organized by length and color.

"I like this one." He smiled as he held up a rather…small kimono.

"Hiten!" Her face got hot and she snatched it away.

"What's it for?" He smirked.

"It's to wear under formal gowns…it could be used for bathing or whatever I guess."

"Bathing in a dress?"

"When you're in the woods, you don't always want to strip naked." She rolled her eyes.

"I would…" He mumbled.

"You're a man."

"I'm _the_ man." He corrected.

"Forget it." She groaned.

"Why don't you ever wear that here?"

"My ass hangs out." She glared.

"Why don't you ever wear that hear?" He repeated.

"Get out." She sighed.

"It's my room."

"You're room is down the hall."

"No, sweetheart, every room in this damn place is mine." He explained cockily.

"You're stupid." She glared.

"I know." He smiled but quickly got serious. "You really don't need to sleep here."

"Yes, I do…otherwise things will happen and…" She started.

"And what? You'll get horny?" He scoffed.

"Hiten!" She barked and he shrugged casually.

"It gets awfully cold sleeping alone…" He sighed dramatically.

"You _sleep_ with yourself plenty." She smirked.

"Bitch…" He glared.

"Just…don't make this harder than it needs to be, ok?" She frowned and he let out a sigh of defeat.

"How can I do that when you make me so hard?" He smirked. She grabbed his braid and dragged him out. "Ow! Ow! Watch the hair!" He hissed. She let go, walked back in her room, and slammed the door shut.

"Hah!" Souten stuck her tongue out and he glared.

-

Abi silently cleaned up and began washing the plates. Souten went to bed and she didn't even want to know where Hiten was. It was like she was going backwards with him.

She knew his actions were meant to simply cover up his feelings and make everything seem as though it was alright, but it wasn't.

She sighed again.

"Need help?" She looked to her side and saw him. She shrugged. He took a cloth and started to dry what she had already washed.

"Why are you helping?" She asked in a flat voice.

"I'm just a good boy." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"You aren't getting any type of reward."

"How about a kiss?" He asked innocently.

"No."

"On the cheek?" He asked in a disgusted tone.

"Nope." She sighed.

"How about _I_ give _you_ one on the cheek?"

"How about you don't and I _don't_ burn your face off?"

"What's your problem?"

"You! You're pressuring me into something I really don't want!" She locked eyes with him and saw him frown.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and continued drying. She nodded and washed the last of the dishes. "It's just…awkward."

"A little…" She agreed.

"I mean…I fucked you because you wanted me to…now you're in denial."

"Denial? Hiten, you fucked me and then you left without explanation! You said you wanted me to stay, banged me for like fifteen or twenty minutes, and then said you wanted me gone. Then…then you left and…you only left that paper and…." Tears glistened in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He stroked her hair as she calmly rested her head on his shoulder.

"That hurt…a lot…" She whispered.

"I know…" He said in a soothing tone. "Come on, you should get some rest." He looked down to her. She nodded and gently pushed him off. "I'll walk you…down the hall….if you want…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"If you want…" She frowned and stared at her feet as he walked beside her.

"You sure you don't wanna share a room? Nothing will happen…"

"I'm sure." She nodded.

"If it gets cold, you know where to find me." He smiled as he stood outside her doorway and faced her as she stood in her room.

"Yeah…" She frowned. He leaned forward and softly brushed her bangs aside. He pressed his lips against it and heard her gasp.

"Night. He mumbled.

"Night." She slowly closed his door and watched him walk toward his room. She bit her bottom lip before shutting it all the way. She shivered when she stepped in her room.

She could live with the cold, she just wasn't so sure about the alone part.


	23. Deserving Happiness

Abi shivered and pulled the blankets over her shoulders as she awoke. It _was_ colder alone. She mentally slapped herself. She was only so cold because winter was drawing near. She looked out the window and frowned.

The sun was just barely rising. She sighed and tried to get comfortable but couldn't. A gust of wind blew and she curled herself up in a ball.

She smiled at the thought of his warmth, for some reason he always has body warmth. She wouldn't go share with him, though. That would add to his ego. She sighed and stared at the wall.

"Wake up!" She tensed when she felt him jump on her.

"Mm….go away…" She groaned. He jumped under the blankets.

"I can't….Souten's hogging my bed." He whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and shivered.

"Why?" She yawned.

"She had a bad dream so she came in during the middle of the night." He explained and nuzzled into her shoulder. She shook her shoulder to get him off.

"I need to get up anyway." She sighed.

"Not yet…" He groaned.

"Yes…you can stay here." She rolled her eyes and slipped free of his hold.

"Fine." He rolled on his side and she smirked at him as she walked out. She yawned and walked down the hall and into one of the sitting rooms. She saw the familiar portrait of Hiten's family on the wall.

She smiled at Hiten beside his father. He looked so young and happy…so innocent. She brought her fingertips to the picture and brushed them against his face. His smile was sweet and there were no secrets held in his eyes. No sign of hatred or resent tainted him.

She sighed. That was the past. Now….he was a mess. She shook her head and continued for the room.

"It was a long time ago…" She heard him say.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms and kept her back faced to him.

"You don't need to avoid me…I already said I wouldn't try anything." He frowned.

"I know I just…"

"Don't want to get too close? In case you need to leave?" He finished and she bit her bottom lip.

"It's not like that…"

"Then what's it like?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Its like…I….you shouldn't feel pressured to talk to me about what I want to hear so…"

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard." He crossed his arms and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hiten…."

"How can I tell you if you try to stay away?"

"I'm not avoiding you…I'm avoiding intimate relations with you." She explained and he grunted.

"Nothing will happen." He repeated.

"You say that but…." Her voice trailed off.

"Worried?" He walked up to her.

"No." She glared.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't have one." She looked away. She tensed when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hiten?"

"Yeah?"

"You say you wish my happiness…what about your own?" She faced him.

"What about it?"

"What would make you happy?" She frowned when she sat him look to the floor.

"It doesn't matter."

"To me it does." She held her hands on top of his.

"I don't deserve happiness…I can't give it."

"Everyone does."

"Not one who can't even protect his family." He sighed.

"You make me happy." She blushed and saw him look to her with a faint smile.

"But why?"

"Because you're confident and strong and caring and kind…."

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard."

"What makes you happy?" She asked and watched his face get red.

"Hiten?" Souten yawned as she walked in the room.

"Give us a few minutes." He groaned and she left.

"Be kinder."

"She's been attached to my hip ever since you left."

"She probably feels as though I left her…" Abi frowned.

"She's had 'nightmares' every night…." He growled and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Nightmares?"

"That's what she says…I think it's an excuse."

"So the big bad Hiten can't say no to his baby sister?" She teased.

"She's just…she gets sad and….I _can_ say no!" He argued and she giggled.

"I know you can."

"Do you ever have bad dreams?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sometimes." She smirked. She turned around to face him and he softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in before pushing away. "We can't."

"I can't kiss you?"

"No…" She whispered.

"Why? Does that make you happy?" He asked and she glared.

"Don't turn this on me."

"It was just a question, Abi. Nobody is yelling."

"I just…no."

"What makes you happy?"

"I don't want…I'm….going to prepare lunch." She walked out and he frowned.

-

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. It was another awkward day and now he was alone. He could tell she was avoiding him no matter how much she denied it.

He heard someone clear their throat in the doorway and sighed.

"Souten…" He looked to the doorway and saw Abi leaning in it.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered. He smiled and patted the spot beside him. She crawled under the blanket and rested her head on his chest.

"How scary was it?" He whispered back.

"Very…"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." She nuzzled into his hold as he wrapped his arm around her. "I was scared." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You need me to make sure the monsters don't get you?" He scoffed.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Protect me…" She yawned.

"I will…" He sighed.

"You're so warm."

"I try." He rolled on his side and pulled her close.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Holding you makes me happy..." He whispered and she opened her eyes to smile at him. He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into his hold.

"That's sweet…" She yawned again. He watched her fall asleep.

"But I wont always be able to hold you…" He whispered in her hair.

"Yes you will…" She answered, half-asleep.

"No…" He smiled when he saw her asleep. "I don't deserve to be able to." He sighed and closed his eyes.

For now he had it, but he knew happiness would soon be out of his reach.


	24. The Only Want

She sighed as she woke up. To her surprise, he wasn't there. She yawned and sat up. She leaned her back against the headboard and tried to convince herself to leave the warmth of the blankets.

"You're up?" She jumped and saw Hiten walk in.

"Yeah…what's this?" She asked as he handed her a small tray.

"Food." He nodded and crawled beside her on the bed.

"What did you do to it?" She glared.

"What do you mean?" He asked, insulted.

"You're serving me breakfast in bed without a reason. Did you do something?"

"Can you just be fucking grateful? I made you breakfast just put it in your mouth and stop nagging." He rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me."

"It's because I'm sorry…" He looked to his lap out of embarrassment and she cocked her head.

"What for?"

"When I apologized for all the stuff I did the other day…you said it was ok but you never said I had your forgiveness…" He frowned and looked up to her.

"For leaving and…saying those things?" She whispered.

"Yeah, ok, it's an I'm sorry!" He huffed.

"I forgive you." She smiled and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"So I wasted all this food on you?" He scrunched his nose.

"What did you make?"

"Fruit shit…" He sighed.

"Salad, fruit _salad_." She corrected with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Want a bite?" She offered.

"Only if you hand feed me."

"Why?" She cocked her head and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of fruit with her fingers. She held it out and he slowly ate it and sucked on her fingers afterwards. "Ok, that's enough fruit boy." She pulled away and he smirked.

He picked up one and held it in front of her mouth. She rolled her eyes and opened it. She quickly swallowed and he smirked.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Here." He leaned down and licked the juice off the top of her breast. Her face got hot and she tensed. "I spilled some." He smiled and she glared.

"You can let me breathe now." She cleared her throat and he pushed away. He put half of a piece in his mouth now and held it close to her. "Is this your desperate attempt for a kiss?" She scoffed and he nodded. "Just one."

"Mhm..." He agreed. She parted her lips, took in half the fruit, and he swallowed his own. He pulled her closer as his tongue dove into her mouth. She closed her eyes and he pulled away. "I am ready to ram you so fucking hard…" He whispered.

"No…" She panted and smiled at him.

"Why?" He kissed her neck.

"Hiten, stop." She complained.

"You kill my fun…" He sighed.

"Poor you…it was sweet, though." She smiled.

"You and sweet." He rolled his eyes.

"You are….you're happy when you hold me." She teased and his face got red.

"Shut it."

"So you held me all night." She added.

"Abi, shut it." He snarled.

"Or what? You're like a big teddy bear." She smiled.

"Fuck off." He walked out and she frowned.

"Hiten." She sighed and pushed the tray aside. She followed him to the kitchen and he ignored her. "I was only teasing."

"Well it wasn't funny." He glared and her frown deepened.

"What's wrong?"

"It just isn't a joke, alright?" He snapped. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and sighed. "Pretty soon you'll leave and I'll never hold you again and it will be some other bastard." He finished.

"Hiten…" She looked up to him.

"Just…no." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He barked.

"Do you want to…talk about it? About my staying?"

"No. You can't stay here…"

"Why?"

"I'll make your life miserable." He sighed.

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Hiten, I…" She whispered. He glanced at her before walking out of the room. "Don't ignore me!" She paced after him. He whipped around to face her. "Please…don't be angry with me…" She whispered as she looked up to him. He frowned.

"I'm not." He mumbled.

"Then what's going on?" She frowned.

"Abi…I cant be your protector….I'm no good at being a 'lover'…what the hell do you see in me?"

"A loving person…"

"Liar." He growled. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I only want you to hold me…" She whispered and he frowned. He would go on and tell her what he thought of her and wanted out of this but he didn't. No strings, right?

He only wanted _her_.


	25. Empty Promises

He sighed as he watched her sit with Souten. She was being quiet and there was a lot of tension. He hated it when she was sad…especially when he felt like it was his fault. He sat across from them at the table and in front of his meal.

"What?" He asked when he saw them both staring at him. Abi frowned and looked down and Souten just shrugged.

"Why is Abi sad?" Souten asked and they both looked at her.

"I'm not sad, sweetie." Abi half-heartedly smiled.

"Sure…" She mumbled and Hiten gave her a death glare but never spoke. He continued to silently eat his meal. "Did you say something?"

"Souten, drop it." He barked and she sighed.

"Maybe you should talk about it…" She suggested.

"Shut up." He glared again.

"It might help."

"Souten, shut your fucking mouth!" He snapped and they both winced.

"Don't swear at her." Abi spoke now.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I'll be in my room." Souten rolled her eyes and walked out.

"You can't treat her like she's an adult, Hiten." She sighed. He stood up and dug through the cabinets. "What are you doing?"

"You're mood is pissing me off." He mumbled and scanned the shelves.

"Nothing is the matter with my mood." She glared.

"Please, I like you better when you're pissed off…at least you aren't so fucking….miserable looking."

"Hiten!"

"Here." He placed a bottle in front of her.

"I don't drink." She crossed her arms.

"Don't give me that shit."

"That was one time." She argued.

"And you enjoyed yourself." He nodded and handed her a glass. "I won't have any." He sat beside her.

"I don't trust you." She glanced at him through the corners of her eyes.

"Abi…I won't hurt you or take advantage of you…or any of that." He assured.

"I don't want to drink."

"Just relax….you never do." He rolled his eyes. "Or are you going to be miss proper princess?" He mocked. She glared and grabbed the bottle.

-

"Sh!" He growled as he led her into the room. She giggled and held his shoulder for support.

"Come on!" She stood in front of him and kissed his neck playfully.

"Abi." He whispered and shut the door. She jumped on the bed and spread her legs in the air. She signaled for him to join her and he rolled his eyes. He stood at the foot of the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him down.

"I want you…" She smirked and he smiled a little as he crawled closer.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." She nodded and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. He pulled away at the smell of sake on her breath. "What's wrong?" She blinked.

"Abi…you're drunk…"

"No I'm not." She laughed. "I'm ready." She leaned forward and whispered.

"You want it?" He teased.

"Yes!" She moaned and he began to kiss her neck. He pulled away and smirked down. "I'll be a good girl."

"I hate girls." He answered seriously.

"Oh? What about me?" She cocked her head.

"You're all woman." He smirked again and she smiled. He brushed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lightly moaned in his mouth and he sighed as he pulled away.

"Just…no…"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because…I won't make a whore out of you anymore than I already have, alright?" He frowned.

"I'll stay." She smiled.

"No."

"Why? We could get married like you wanted and….I'll always be here and…you'll be happy every night…" She slurred and his eyes got wide.

"Married?"

"Yeah…you wanted to…let's!" She smiled.

"Abi…" He whispered.

"I promise I'll always be with you if you want. We'll get married and have kids and…" She smiled.

"Just…" He stopped when he felt her hand wander below his waist. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and pinned it to the bed beside her head. She snickered.

"I love you….I mean it…." She frowned.

"It's just…"

"You don't love me?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, Abi, it's not like that I…"

"I knew you were using me!" She yelled.

"Sh, be quiet!" He glanced at the door. "Abi…I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you, honest." He watched her faintly smile again.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah…" He frowned. He rolled beside her.

"I'll stay…I promise…" She nuzzled into his chest.

"Until I'm better…" He mumbled. He looked down and saw her passed out.

As much as he wanted her promises to be true, he knew she wouldn't remember a single one the next day.


	26. Confessions

Abi groaned as the sun shined on her eyes. She looked down with lidded eyes and saw Hiten's head resting on her stomach. She ignored him and rolled on her side, hearing him grunt as she did so.

"You up?" He yawned.

"No." She whispered and closed her eyes. He lifted his body and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes you are…" He mumbled in her hair.

"I feel sick…" She sighed.

"That's what happens when you drink." He snickered.

"Its not….funny…" She yawned.

"When you're not the one drunk it is." He teased. She rolled over to face him.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Please…just tell me?" She whispered.

"Abi it was…"

"I think I'm gunna throw up…"

"Right now?" He scrunched his nose.

"Mhm!" She clapped her hand over her mouth and nodded. He jumped out of the bed, scooped her in his arms, and bolted out of the room. He ran down the maze of halls but stopped when she eventually vomited.

"Ew…" He twisted his face in disgust.

"Sorry…" She whispered. He sighed and brought her back to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. He slid off her pants and she fell on her side.

"It's…alright…" He, being shirtless and disgusted, went in his washroom and came back a few minutes after cleaning up. He grabbed on of his shirts and sat her up. She leaned forward as he stood beside the bed so her head rested on his chest and he helped her re-dress.

"Did I say anything stupid?"

"Don't worry about it." He frowned again.

"Hiten just…let me know…" She glanced at him as he tucked her in under the covers.

"I don't want to talk about, just rest." He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly stroked her hair. She grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"You never talk about anything…" She pouted.

"I know." He agreed.

"Why?" She heard her voice crack.

"Abi…don't…"

"Did I do something to make you unable to trust me?" She whispered.

"What do you remember from last night?" He asked seriously and she blinked.

"Not very much…" She answered sheepishly.

"What about when I took you to bed?"

"You didn't." She glared with tear-filled eyes.

"No…you just…you said….forget it." He stood up and paced out.

"Hiten!" She followed him and grabbed his arm before he walked out.

"What?" He snapped.

"Please…just talk to me…" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't do that…" He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I just…I…"

"Why don't you talk? About your feelings?" He reasoned. "You hold in a lot…"

"I feel like it's my fault…"

"What is?" He cocked his head.

"You won't talk and….you snap and yell and I…I can't do anything about it. I can't help you and I don't want to pressure you but…I hate it when you avoid things….my pressuring you…"

"Abi, slow down." He guided her to the bed and she sat beside him.

"I hate seeing you when you hold it in....I can see in your eyes when you want to say something and….I can't. I can't understand and even if you did talk to me I probably couldn't relate…"

"Sh…" He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and she leaned on him.

"I hate it…then I feel guilty because I say we can't have a relationship but I lead you on because I do want one…"

"It isn't you, ok?" He mumbled and she slipped off the bed.

"Look…I can't even _look_ strong for you." She wiped tears from her eyes with her sleeve and faced her back to him.

"Sweetheart…" He stood behind her.

"I'm supposed to be strong so you can let it out…so you don't need to worry about me and…"

"You always look strong. You're the strongest person I know…don't be like that…" He frowned.

"No I'm not…I always cry and you always need to comfort me and…that's what I'm supposed to be doing with you!" She faced him.

"Abi, I would've already fucking lost it if you weren't here!" He shouted.

"But why am I here? I can't help you with anything, from controlling your anger to talking about your past to…anything!"

"You're here because…" His voice trailed off.

"Why can't you talk to me?" He could tell there was still some alcohol in her system but this was most likely what she truly felt.

"Abi…if I do tell you everything…then you'll leave….you won't have a reason to stay…" He whispered and stepped closer to her.

"Hiten…" She whispered as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Abi…I don't fear much but…I fear losing you. You're here because I want you here…" He whispered.

"You mean that?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid of you leaving me more than anything…" He assured.

"Hiten…talking about it is only the first part…" She looked up to him and he blinked. "You have to deal with it and learn how to really put it behind you….not just block it out…" She explained and smiled faintly.

"You won't leave if I tell you?"

"No." She smiled.

"Then…I will…just…get some rest first…" He frowned. She nodded and rested on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

"Will you tell me what happened last night, too?" She mumbled.

"If you want me to…" He sighed. She nodded and nuzzled into the blankets. "Just get some rest." He pecked her forehead.

He confessed his fear but would he honestly be able to confess his whole past?


	27. For Her

Hiten nervously sat beside her on the bed as he waited for her to wake up. She had gone back to sleep hours ago and he had silently sat beside her, thinking of what he was going to tell her. Trying to plan it out so he could tell her as little as possible.

He glanced at her again and bit his bottom lip anxiously. He glanced around the room and shook his knee out of impatience. He wanted to get this done and over with. She stirred and he jumped, ultimately falling off the bed.

"Hiten?" She whispered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" He barked and crawled beside her on the bed.

"Are you…ok?" She blinked as she leaned her back against the headboard.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Alright." She sighed and looked to her lap. There was a pause.

"Do you…want me to start?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you're ready…hold on." She walked off the bed and he sighed. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Here." She offered a glass of water and he calmly refused the offer.

"Alright…I'm only doing this for you…" He whispered.

"Thank you." She smiled and stroked his bangs.

"I've never spoken of my past before…to anyone…"

"I understand that." She agreed.

"And…I don't want to…"

"Just…please?" She frowned and he took in a deep breath.

"Everything was fine when I was younger. Not perfect, but we were happy…it wasn't until the year after Souten was born…"

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was eleven….my father was out in battle, he always favored me as his oldest son. Plus I looked like him…I was the perfect first born. Before he went off to battle, he told me to protect them…our family. He left me every weapon except the pike; he was going to use that…" He paused.

"If you want to wait…" Abi started.

"He gave me the simple task of protecting my mother and younger siblings, with him gone it should've been easy…I was the closest thing to a man, even at eleven, I had been trained to fight, I should've known…"

"What happened?" She whispered and watched tears become visible in the backs of his eyes.

"The night he left….somehow demons found out, demons that hated my father. She sent us to our rooms to hide."

"Who did?"

"My mother…it was late and we could barely see but I remember her pushing us in the room and shutting the door…I told Manten to hide with Souten and went out on my own…to protect her…like I was supposed to…" He heard his voice crack.

"Hiten…"

"I had my sword; I was already on my armor…she should've made it. I should've stopped them but…but when I got there he already found her."

"He?"

"Yeah…only one demon attacked that night….he had problems in a deal he once made with my father….he….he killed her. Right there…and all I could do was watch…"

"It wasn't…"

"I watched my mother die at eleven years old…and I couldn't do anything…I hid. She was murdered with the bastard that did it right there and I fucking hid with my tail between my legs!" He sat up and one tear slid down his cheek. "I didn't know what else I could do….I was afraid…"

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah…he just left…like nothing happened…and I stayed in the hallway under a table like a fucking baby…when he left I crawled to her side and…it was the first dead body I ever saw…I just…I should've been quicker. I shouldn't have let her sacrifice herself."

"When did your father get back?"

"That night…I got Souten and Manten in bed and told them not to worry about anything…I couldn't tell them their mother died…when my father found out…he was furious. It was that point he started hating me…"

"Why did he hate you?"

"Because I let my mother die…he blames me for not protecting her….so do I. Who else have I to blame?"

"Hiten…"

"He hit me for the first time that night…because I cried. I mourned my mother's loss and I cried out of fear and disappointment in myself..." He frowned and she used her thumb to wipe away his tears. "Anytime I ever cried I got struck…I was enough a disgrace to my family, I shouldn't make myself look any weaker…"

"Hiten…crying is normal…"

"No…it's bad. I'm bad! I can't…that's just it….I can't do anything….watching her die…the woman that meant the most to me…it killed me. And Manten…he got in trouble a lot, too but I covered for him…I made sure he was never hit…"

"Hiten…"

"Souten was favored until she was five…"

"What happened then?"

"I killed him." He said with an emotionless face. "I looked right in his eyes when I dug his weapon into his heart and you know what his last words were? I always imagined it would be some sort of apology for putting all the blame on me but…he told me….one that can't protect his family can protect no one…"

"…"

"I was the only one that could've prevented my mother's death…even Manten's….but he was right. If I couldn't protect them, what makes you think I could protect you?" Another tear rolled down.

"It wasn't your fault…" She frowned. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Yes it was…" He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Sh…" She could tell he was attempting to restrain tears but failing miserably. She rocked their bodies back and forth

"My mother….she was gone…" His voice cracked.

"HIten…"

"And you will be too…" He whispered. He pulled away and looked down out of embarrassment to hide his swollen eyes from crying.

"Hiten…do you know who did it?"

"Nar-something. Last night…you said you wanted to get married…" He whispered and she felt her heart sink. "You said you would stay and we'd get married and have kids and…you told me all that and I knew you wouldn't remember a single part of it."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"I want to."

"Hiten."

"I want to marry and have kids and spend my life with one person…why can't it be you?"

"It's just…"

"Abi, I love you. I'm not delusional or delirious…I want to stay with you…for you to stay with me…your mother said no but….why?"

"Maybe later, Hiten."

"Later? You said after I let it out! I haven't cried in front of anyone since I was a child, Abi! I told you fucking everything!"

"Hiten…I would love to stay with you but…we'll see where this goes first."

"Do you love me?"

"Hiten…"

"Can you just tell me?"

"I…I just don't know."

"Fair enough…" He sighed.

"Thank you…for talking about it…" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged, facing his lap. He sniffled and her frown deepened. She sat beside him and gently pulled his head so it rested on her shoulder. "Please…just let it out….I want you to." She whispered and watched tears flow from his eyes.

"You want me to?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He simply obeyed. He only did it for her, anyways..


	28. Gentleness

Hiten sighed as he got out of the bath. Talking about it brought him mixed, unwanted feelings. He dried off and quickly dressed himself before sitting at the foot of his bed. Abi was probably with Souten somewhere, giving him time to think.

He looked out in the hallway from his bed and his frown deepened. He may enjoy silence every once in a while but the emptiness of his home was almost eerie. He stood up and went to find them.

"Hiten?" He glanced behind him and saw Abi at the other and of the hallway.

"Hey..." He faintly smiled.

"Are you alright?" She walked beside him and he shrugged.

"Abi I…"

"Abi!" Souten ran down the hall and he groaned.

"What is it?" Abi crouched as Souten regained her breath.

"I made…I made….made…"

"Hurry up!" Hiten barked.

"I made you a picture…for your _birthday_." She glared at Hiten as she handed the piece of paper to Abi and his throat got dry.

"Aw…thank you…it's beautiful." Abi pecked her forehead.

'Yeah…I try hard to remember days that might be important….like today." She smirked at Hiten and in response he flipped her off, without Abi looking of course. Souten pouted and Abi glanced over to see what she was looking at. Hiten stood with his arms crossed and glared at his younger sister. When Abi looked away, Souten tugged both ends of her lips and stuck her tongue out.

"You little bitch!" He went to lunge at her but Abi grabbed him and restrained him.

"What the hell?"

"Jerk-face!" Souten kicked him in his most prized area and he gasped.

"Run!" Abi yelled and Souten quickly did so. Hiten fell on his side and cradled his throbbing area.

"I….I don't…think I…can walk….' He whispered in a raspy voice. Abi kneeled beside him and sighed.

"You started it."

"She was….taunting me…" He hissed.

"How old are you again?" She rolled her eyes and brushed his bangs aside.

"A-Abi….I can't move…" He whispered.

"Are you about to cry?" She scoffed.

"No!" He barked. "Ow….Souten when I find you!" He yelled down the hall.

"Come on…" She helped him to his feet and walked him to his room.

"Is it possible for it to just….stop working?" He looked down to his crotch and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Hiten, I'm sure it works just fine."

"How will I know unless I try?" He smirked.

"No." She glared.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I just…didn't want to make a big deal out of it I guess…" She blushed and smiled.

"It is a big deal….you're a year closer to death now." He smiled and she glared. "Joke." He held his hands up defensively.

"Whatever." She sighed.

"Aw…don't be mad…" He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and pushed him off when his hands began to wander.

"Calm down! You're too rough!" She fixed her top.

"Please." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you hurt when you're rough." She challenged and he frowned.

"Fine then…I won't…"

"You probably couldn't if you wanted to now. Remind me to thank Souten." She got to her feet.

"Fuck off, ok?" He growled and she walked out.

-

He found her in a spare room again and sighed. Souten had gone to sleep a few hours ago and they were avoiding each other again.

"Abi?" He walked in.

"Yeah?" She faced him. He stood in front of her and she blinked before standing up so she was eye-level with him.

"I want to try again."

"Hiten, its not like a game…it means a lot." She frowned.

"But…I can be gentle…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and she pushed him back.

"No."

"Just let me show you…I don't need to be rough."

"There are other ways to show me you aren't a violent bastard." She crossed her arms and faced her back to him.

"But you want this too…" He kissed her shoulder softly.

"No because…"

"It won't mean anything…it doesn't need to…I won't even talk about it afterwards if you don't want…you don't even have to look at me." He finished in a whisper and she frowned as she faced him.

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"Just…let me…" He looked into her eyes.

"Does it mean that much to you?"

"Yes…" He whispered and she faced him.

"Just this once." She mumbled and he nodded. He brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and his arms slipped around her waist. With his lips still pressed against hers, he guided her to the bed and slowly laid her back.

She moaned lightly as he pulled away. He averted his gaze downward and undid her kimono with shaky hands. It opened in the front and she quickly sat up to completely remove it. He removed his shirt and undid his pants.

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"Don't talk." He whispered in a rough voice and slowly entered her. Her back arched and he propped one elbow up at her side. He used his free hand to toy with her breast and buried his face in her shoulder.

"_Yes_…" She moaned. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and shifted her hips to give him full access which he took. He continued to slowly rock their bodies back and forth. "_Hiten_…"

"Sh…." He grunted and lightly bit down on her neck. She tried to keep her moans quiet as he thrust himself in and out to please her at a slow pace.

"_Don't stop_…" She whispered.

"Abi….sh…." He growled. She grabbed his head and lifted it so he was looking down at her. "What are you…?"

"I…_want_ to see you…" She whispered and he stopped.

"Abi…"

"I want to know it's you…I love you…" She whispered and crashed his lips against hers. His tongue dove into her mouth and she closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his head. He began to push in and out of her again and her muffled moans got louder. She pulled away breathless and faintly smiled at him. "_Faster_." She teased. He smirked and obeyed. "_Harder_!" She continued.

"Shut _it_, Abi…" He grunted.

"_Hiten_!" She yelled as she reached her climax and his smirk widened.

"Behind?"

"Wh…_at_?" She gasped.

"Can I try…from…behind?" He panted.

"_No_!" She scrunched her nose.

"Please?" He groaned.

"Why?"

"Not…now…." She grunted as he pulled out. He rolled beside her and smiled.

"Happy birthday…" He whispered.

"Very…" She buried her face in his chest.

If he could be gentle, anything could happen.


	29. Regret

Hiten sighed as he slid his pants on and set off to find her. The sun had gone up hours ago and she was already awake and probably busying herself.

He sighed when he found her in the kitchen and sat behind her at the table.

"Hiten?" She jumped when she saw him.

"Yo…" He played with his thumbs on the table out of boredom.

"We're running low on food." She frowned.

"So go get some." He rolled his eyes.

"Well…I was thinking about it…" She sat beside him and he took in a deep breath. "Perhaps we could go to a village and…"

"No, no, no." He glared. "I do not get along with deceitful lying humans, Abi, get that straight."

"Hiten…if you want to start new…"

"Abi, no. They know and despise me and the feeling is mutual."

"They probably think you're dead." She whispered and picked up his hand to lace his fingers with hers.

"Abi, there is no way I'm going to a human village, you go." He challenged.

"But Souten could come…" She pouted.

"There is no fucking way I'm going."

-

"I cannot believe I agreed to this." He sighed as they walked through the busy streets.

"Oh! Can I get something?" Souten smiled excitedly.

"Just shut up and stay close, I don't trust these people." He glared around at the busy villagers and Abi rolled her eyes. "Plus somebody made sure I didn't bring my weapon…where's my protection? And….hey there…" He smirked as a young girl walked by. She giggled and blushed. Abi snarled and wrapped her arm around his.

"But you have no problem flirting with this village's women." She hissed.

"Hey there, we aren't together sweetheart…I'm allowed to look." He argued as she dragged him through the crowd.

"Aren't together?" She stopped walking and faced him.

"Did I stutter?" He rolled his eyes.

"But….you and I…"

"I said it would mean nothing…just like you wanted me to." He frowned.

"Hiten…I said I loved you…did that mean nothing?" She whispered.

"Abi…I can't say it meant anything…you were under me and well….a lot of things can slip in bed…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I meant it."

"Would you have said it if I hadn't fucked you?" He watched her bite her bottom lip. "Well? We were fighting before that…you weren't even talking to me. Then I finally get you to agree to sex and you said it."

"Agree to it? It really meant nothing?"

"You didn't want it to!" He snapped, now annoyed.

"Yes I did!" She yelled.

"Uh…people are staring." Souten whispered.

"That sure as hell isn't what you told me!"

"Hiten, do you think I want to play mind games with you?"

"You're pretty damn good at it." He snarled.

"Fine." She walked away.

"Hey! Get back here! What are you all gawking at?" He glared at all of them. "Abi!" He yelled. He watched Souten follow her and he snarled. He shoved his way through.

"What?" She snapped with tear filled eyes.

"What is your problem? I try to have a relationship with you and you don't want one so I stop and now, all of a sudden, you do! What do you want out of this?"

"Don't worry, Hiten, you're whores will fuck you without strings, go run to them." She whispered before walking away.

"Maybe I will!" He argued before flying off, away from the villagers.

-

She sat in the sitting room on the small futon and waited. The sun had gone down a while ago and after getting what they needed, she brought Souten back here.

She had gone to bed a while ago and that left Abi waiting for him to come back. What he said was true, he was just trying to satisfy her wants and she turned it around. And now, he was probably off doing what she told him. With some slut somewhere.

She pushed the thoughts aside, they hurt too much.

If she would've just told him she wanted to be with him she wouldn't be stuck here right now. She just wanted him to come back now.

She would apologize and tell him how she really felt. She would just want him near her. For him to say he never was with another woman, anyways. They would move on and she would help him while they were together.

But that wasn't the case.

She told him to go somewhere else to seek love or perhaps lust. If she would've told him, he would've known he already had love. And it was sitting up waiting for him now. So he was gone and probably not regretting a single thing he was doing right now.

Even though she regretted everything she told him earlier.


	30. Only You

"Abi…" She heard someone whisper as she awoke. She rubbed her eyes and propped her side up on her elbow. She saw Hiten, crouched beside her, and yawned.

"When did you…" She heard her voice trail off.

"Come on…let's get you to bed…" He sighed and went to help her up.

"Where were you?" She barked, remembering the situation.

"Abi…come on, I know you didn't sleep well on this…" He frowned.

"Do not change the subject on me."

"You're the one that told me to leave!" He defended.

"You just got back….didn't you…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Abi…" He mumbled.

"You pig!" She slapped him across the face and he tensed.

"Calm down…" He shook his head as she stood up and whipped by him. "Get back here!" He followed her.

"Stay away from me." She warned as she walked into a spare room and slammed the door in his face.

"Abi!" He swung it open and saw her standing with her back faced to him and her arms crossed. "What the fuck is your problem?" He heard a sniffle and frowned.

"Can you just…tell me where you were last night?" She faced him.

"It doesn't matter…" He looked to his feet.

"Hiten…I want to be with you…" She whispered. "Always…I want us to be able to have a normal relationship, or as close to normal as we can get, and move forward but…I need to…do you want a relationship?"

"Abi…it doesn't matter where I was, I'm here now. Yes, I want a relationship." He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Then I need to know." She sat beside him. "Were you with…?"

"At first….when I was angry I found a woman and went with her but….once things started getting heated I wasn't really angry anymore…" He faced her and she blinked. "I guess I was going to but only to get back at you…for snapping at me…." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm…sorry…"

"After I realized why I was doing it…it felt wrong…." He shrugged.

"What happened?"

"I left…before anything happened." He smirked and faced her. "So…who was right?" He asked nicely.

"Hiten! I'm trying to be serious and apologize for what happened!" She growled.

"You look so fucking beautiful when you're angry…" He whispered and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and smiled as he brushed his lips against hers. "You'll always mean more…I don't want to hurt you…" He whispered.

"Thank you…" She parted her lips and pressed them against hers. He crawled forward and laid on top of her. He pulled away and smiled down to her.

'I'm sorry…"

"Its ok…" She whispered.

"I…I can be better."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm no good…but I'll be better from now on…I promise..." He frowned.

"You're good…I like the way you are."

"No…I lie and sneak and yell and…I'll try." He whispered and she smiled.

"I love you…." She whispered. He leaned forward and gently pushed his tongue in her mouth. He moved his lips to her neck and his hands wandered freely. "Only _you_…." She panted and hissed when he lightly bit down on her neck.

"You're mine…." He whispered in her hair.

"Yes…" She agreed.

"You mean everything to me…." He faced her. "Nobody else, ok?" He went back to her neck and slid his hand under her kimono. She gasped when he reached her breast. "Only me." He mumbled and she held the back of his head.

"Only you…" She repeated as he pulled away. "You don't need to worry about losing me." She whispered and he rolled beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

'Its only you I want…" He whispered and she blushed before nuzzling into his warm embrace.


End file.
